Wishes: Curses In Disguise
by Corinthiaa
Summary: Wishes…they are what people hope to come true. The thing that causes children to look hopefully to the night sky… Wishes are what two seemingly normal girls will soon call curses in disguise as they unknowingly make the same wish and call upon a lost Wu and end up in the Xiaolin Universe. We've heard the story before, but not like this. (Some language, hilarity, and later themes)
1. Wishes: Curses In Disguise

**I've been forgetting to add this! **

**Xiaolin Showdown and its characters belong to Christy Hui, and Warner Brothers**

**Kelsey, and Denisa belong to me. :3**

**(x.x)**

Wishes… they are what people hope to come true. That people look forward to. The thing that causes children to look hopefully to the night sky… Wishes are what two seemingly normal girls will soon call curses in disguise.

"Kelsey?" The small girl being addressed, ignored the speaker and continued to ground her head into the table, her eyes clenched shut. "Hey." The girl's friend looking slightly disheveled, her hair sticking out oddly; poked the smaller girl sharply in the back. "_Hey_." She sang out poking her friend even harder. "_Kelsey_?" she drawled out slowly, jabbing her friend between the ribs sharply. Her friend finally heaved a great sigh.

"Hello Denisa." Kelsey said, tilting her head towards her and glaring playfully at her companion. Denisa made a face as her desk chair wobbled precariously, but immediately smiled.

"How are you?" Denisa questioned, continuing to smile at her friend. Kelsey scoffed in response laughing lightly.

"Tired. Feeling short and wanting to get out of here as always." Kelsey sighed, smiling. She was almost always smiling (except when she's tired, of course). She was about 5'3', with chest length dark brown tresses, and had eyes that everyone would do a double take on. A warm emerald green color and black "dots" in the iris that made those she would gaze at feel as if she was staring into their very soul. "Wha' bout you?" she questioned, her tone sounding oddly childish and overly innocent.

"Eh, same." Denisa laughed, smiling back. She was about 4 inches taller than Kelsey, and had dark red pixie cut hair that she had a habit of playing with. Her eyes were very different from Kelsey's large innocent, soul gazing ones. She had very sharp, mischievous blue-green eyes that shone brightly. "I'm getting very tired of the same old, same old." Denisa mumbled, leaning her elbow onto the table and pushing back yet another strand of hair behind her ear with noticeable irritability.

"Same." Kelsey drawled out, finally sitting up and leaning back in her chair only to yelp as a person sped by, just about knocking her off her chair. "Jerk. Hey Nisa, can you grab my bag I'm too lazy. I need something to read…" Kelsey sighed leaning forward and resting her head against the table. Her eyes flickered to the clock on the wall, and she jumped up in her seat, muttering, "Hey it's 11:11!" Denisa sat back up shoving the large violent red bag into her friends open arms.

The two smiled at each other and closed their eyes. It was a childish thing they had done since they had met 4 years ago in their Freshman year, but all the same, it was fun to imagine. All for innocent fun. After all wishes rarely came true! Nothing would happen, and so they wlways wished for something outrageous. This time, unbeknownst to them, they wished on the same thing. To visit one of their favorite childhood show, and it so happened to be the same show. But what did coincidences matter? Nothing would happen.

But they were wrong. So very wrong.

"Ok, I'm done! And can you put my bag back? He's about to start another lesson." Kelsey laughed smiling at Denisa as her eyes finally opened. Denisa grabbed the outstretched bag with a scoff, and a small roll of her eyes. Denisa smiled back at her friend and suddenly the loud sounds of talking and bustling of the classroom seemed to fade, than stop all together.

All in a matter of moments.

Kelsey's laughter died, and Denisa's smile faded as they glanced around to see everyone frozen.

"What the... Mr. Don?" Kelsey called out loudly, trying to get their frozen teacher's attention. Denisa and Kelsey glanced at each other once more before both jumped out of their seat, and hesitantly stepping in front of their frozen friends and whispered soft, "Guys? If this is a joke, it's not funny." After a few moments of no reply, not even the sound of soft breathing or heartbeats but their own, Kelsey let out a shaky breath. "Oh…oh dear, we broke the universe." They glanced at each other once more and Kelsey flinched violently. "Did you hear that?" Kelsey whispered, looking around wildly.

"Hear what!? THE WHOLE DANG WORLD IS FROZEN!" Denisa screeched, the silence finally getting to her, shaking Kelsey's bag at the owner, who simply gazed outside.

"What is that?" Kelsey mumbled, walking towards the door to the back patio, Denisa gave an angry huff, but seeing Kelsey was the only other living, breathing being, she followed, both of them unaware of Kelsey's large backpack glowing an eerie black and purple.

Kelsey slowly pushed the door to the outside open, and yelped as a huge gust of wind slammed into the door shoving it off its hinges, and blew Kelsey and Denisa back a few inches.

Against all common-sense they stepped out a few steps into the grass, the wind clawing at their clothes, skin, and hair, trying to drag them in the direction it was heading. Kelsey and Denisa's eyes were drawn to the sky where a large lightning-crackling, black and purple vortex was coming towards them.

"RUN!" Kelsey screamed, grabbing Denisa's arm and started to run inside but the wind caught her, yanking her off her feet, and causing her to fall back. Denisa launched herself towards the door, and Kelsey.

"DAMMIT KELSEY! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS BREAK SOMETHING?! I MEAN SERIOUSLY- THE DAMN UNIVERSE!?" Denisa bellowed grabbing the doorway and Kelsey's right wrist and hung on, both screaming at the top of their lungs.

"DON'T LET GO!" Kelsey cried, as the wind slammed into the both of them yanking them into the sky. Denisa's nails bit into the elder's skin as they clung to each other.

"NO EFFIN CHANCE OF THAT!"

**(x.x)**

**Well that's chapter one, and so the craziness of their adventure will begin very soon. (My first FF so please don't kill me, but I'd love to hear what you have to say!)**


	2. Wishes: That Defiant Crow

**I've been forgetting to add this! **

**Xiaolin Showdown and its characters belong to Christy Hui, and Warner Brothers**

**Kelsey, and Denisa belong to me. :3**

**(x.x)**

When the duo finally came to much had changed. The world they were in wasn't their own, as they could tell when they woke. Their surroundings had changed drastically. Woods looming all around them and they lay in the center of an unused dirt road that was just barely there, and the clouds were oddly shaped. (Not saying that clouds aren't oddly shaped, but this was different, Kelsey would later add) It was new to the two girls, but it was startlingly _familiar_.

Kelsey was the first to wake, green eyes fluttering open before snapping to full attention. The red headed girl next to her appeared to be in more of a coma than slumber, and when the brunette looked to her friend she did her hardest to bite back her surprised scream. Her companion looked the same, but…different in many ways, she was almost _cartoonish, _and not only cartoonish but a _certain_ cartoon's _style_. Kelsey hesitantly leaned over and gave a thankful sigh that she was able to wake her with a sharp shake.

"Ow, my ass..." Kelsey rolled her eyes. Of course that would be the first thing to come out of the younger girl's mouth, ever the blunt one.

"You look different." Kelsey said quietly, waiting to see her friend's reaction to their surroundings, and as predicted she reacted the same as Kelsey had.

"Where the heck are we?!" Denisa sputtered out, looking about the grounds they sat.

Kelsey stood after a pained groan and looked to her friend. "My question is… why the hell does it all look so familiar? Hello!?"

No answer, not even an animal made a sound. The wind refused to interrupt their solitude, and let the girl's question go unanswered. To the duo, it felt like everything was wrong, but the sky remained blue, the clouds moving west with the winds. Never had the two felt so alone- or helpless. Never had they felt more like the world was against them.

"What's going on…?"

"I don't-" Kelsey began

"Kelsey, where are we?"

"_Denisa_, I don't-"

_"What happened?!"_ Denisa sounded close to tears as she whispered this out.

"I-"

"Oh gosh, what the fuck, Kelsey-"

"_Denisa_. I don't know, but we will find out. Please, calm down." She said in a firm, yet gentle tone.

Denisa gave a silent gasp, fingers clutching at the air. "... _What are we supposed to do_?" The younger of the two dissolved into silent tears, fear echoing in the hollow behind her ribs as she bowed her head to shield her eyes with her claret tresses.

Kelsey rested a hand on her shoulder, encouraging her to stand. "Well, we can't stay here."

"N-no dip, Sherlock..."

Kelsey gave Denisa an irritated look, but dropped it after a moment, and hugging her close, trying to calm the crying girl.

"I-I-I HATE pa-panic att-attacks!" Denisa sputtered, her breathing becoming more and more frantic.

"Denisa, Denisa, calm down!" Kelsey murmured, her motherly instincts kicking in. "Here, pull your legs up and put your head in-between your legs, it should help you breathe, just relax." Kelsey ordered, keeping her hand on Denisa's shoulder comfortingly. Kelsey smiled encouragingly at her friend, before straightening up, her eyes scanning the area. After a few minutes of Denisa gasping for air, and gradually calming down, Kelsey had managed to find her backpack, and its slightly scattered contents that she threw haphazardly back from whence it came, and return to her companion's side.

"CAW!" both girls flinched violently and raised their heads seeing a black crow flying over them, cocking its head at them curiously as it rounded over-head.

Kelsey couldn't put her finger on it, but something was wrong with that bird. It seemed to be just more than a simple animal.

"We're not dead. You can leave." She finally hissed at the bird as it followed the two for a few minutes.

Kelsey paused in their walking and glanced at the ground, scooping a small stone into her fingers, and in the blink of an eye her arm was in the air.

The crow let out a frantic cry as the well-aimed rock slammed into its beak and knocked it to the ground into some bushes. Suddenly Denisa's hand swung out and hit Kelsey in the stomach.

"Oof!" Kelsey grunted, holding her stomach, and giving Denisa a confused look, "What was that for!?"

Denisa scowled at Kelsey, wiping jerkily at her tears, coming to a halt as well.

"You hit an innocent creature with a rock." Denisa said simply.

"Ha! And you haven't!?" Kelsey scoffed, raising an eyebrow at Denisa, who pouted and flushed slightly, shrugging her shoulders and mumbling incoherently. "And...you didn't notice that?" Kelsey asked her tone suddenly serious.

"Notice wh-"

"CAW!"

Both girls shrieked, jumping back as the black crow jumped out of the bushes, glaring at Kelsey.

"It..."

"That. That's what I'm talkin' bout! It's not normal! Go away!"

Kelsey snapped at the bird. It almost seemed…offended, as it puffed out at the elder teen, stepping forward defiantly. "Oh, challenging me, eh? Let's see if it understands this." Kelsey murmured before turning to the crow. "Back away, or I'll hit you with another rock you little-"

Denisa elbowed her, cutting off her rant.

"Alright." Kelsey grunted, holding a rock up, and glaring at the crow to prove her point. It jumped back, glaring at her. "Get in the bushes." She ordered, holding the rock higher. It obeyed. "Well…It's trained or something because no ordinary crow would- I SAID GET. _IN. THE BUSH_!" Kelsey snapped at the crow, who tried to peak its head out of the bushes. It let out a small annoyed 'caw' before retreating into the bushes.

"Ok, I see your point." Denisa sniffed, getting herself under control, and quickly getting to her feet.

"Ready to g-ET BACK IN THE BUSH!" Kelsey snapped at the bird, raising the stone threateningly. The bird stepped out defiantly once more, only to get whacked in the forehead by the rock. It froze, and suddenly tipped backwards falling to the ground. "Serves the defiant little sucker right." Kelsey laughed. Denisa gazed sympathetically at the creature, only to have Kelsey give her a confused look, which slowly turned into a knowing one. "Don't do it! It's a trained and smart bird! It's like it's a spy! And there's something wrong about it..." Kelsey protested as Denisa walked over and picked it up, holding the limp creature in her hands. "Denisa, I just want to go home! We need to find a way-"

Suddenly the air felt cold, and a chill passed through Kelsey, her hair standing on end.

"De-Denisa." Kelsey whispered weakly, her eyes trailing to the ground at her feet where three shadows were instead of two.

Denisa turned slightly, and her jaw dropped eyes wide. "Oh… oh…"

Suddenly a hand grabbed Kelsey's shoulder and spun her around only to come face-to-chest with a gold armored chest-plate.

"Who are you? Why are you on my land? And what did you do to my bird?"


	3. Wishes: Fail-safe Armor

**I've been forgetting to add this! **

**Xiaolin Showdown and its characters belong to Christy Hui, and Warner Brothers**

**Kelsey, and Denisa belong to me. :3**

**(x.x)**

Both girls turned to the man, Denisa taking a stumbling step backwards towards the woodland edge, away from the alarmingly familiar face. Kelsey found herself frozen to the spot, unable to backtrack like her mind was roaring at her to do.

"Oh..." Denisa managed to squeak out once more. As she spoke, the frail creature in her pallid grasp thrashed, stretching its shining wings before gliding the short distance to rest on a gold plaited shoulder. The man smirked slightly, dark eyes full of malice and cruel amusement as he regarded the foreigners. Both seemed rather terrified- but, by what means?

"Are you all right? You both seem rather pale." The man spoke in a smooth, handsomely twisted voice that made the elder teen tense violently. Kelsey flushed, gulping back all her evident fear, and found her own voice. She managed to keep a calm monotone, but Denisa remained silent, mind reeling.

"Ah, we're pale all the time. No worries there- but, really, we have to go…now." Kelsey gave the man a sheepish smile, backing away ever so slightly towards her companion; every fiber of her being screaming for her to turn tail and run. But being calm and casual was the best strategy in this situation.

Kelsey began to turn to her companion, but the older man closed his gloved hands around her arm, tugging her back to him harshly before she could move very far. She stumbled over her feet, and managed to catch herself centimeters from his gold plaited chest, ripping a sharp gasp from her lungs.

"But you haven't answered my questions. That's rather rude of someone trespassing on _my_ property, wouldn't you say?" Kelsey looked up at him with wide eyes, attempting to string excuses together, grasping at metaphorical straws, so Denisa decided to intervene. She knew this man was inauspicious, iniquity personified; both knew, and they couldn't chance angering him anymore than they might have already.

"We-we're sorry; we didn't know we were trespassing! If you'd kindly let us take our leave-"

"No."

"Excuse me?" Kelsey snapped, her blood running fast and lupine. Denisa seemed taken aback as well. "Pardon…?"

"I said no, I'm not going to 'kindly let you take your leave'. I hope you two aren't as daft as you appear."

He had the audacity to-!

"We couldn't look nearly as stupid as some 20-something year old dude running around with a pedo aura and full body armor in the middle of nowhere!"

So much for staying calm.

"Oh, Jesus tap dancing Christ..." Denisa muttered, watching the shadow pass over Chase Young's features. Kelsey noticed as well, and had to resist a face palm; their new found number one rule to always follow in the Xiaolin Showdown-Parallel realm, never piss off Chase Young.

His grip tightened on Kelsey's arm, and her anger was quickly replaced by fear. She knew she look thoroughly terrified and she didn't care. She wanted desperately to wriggle away from him and run to Denisa.

"I'm afraid I didn't hear you quit right; what was that?" He questioned, almost tauntingly as he leaned his head towards her, smirking at her feeble attempts to get away. He seemed to revel in their terror, and seemed thoroughly amused at these two girls, both of whom he had never met, horrified by his mere presence. Had news of his power and prowess traveled so far?

She hissed in panic and sputtered out, "Nothing! I didn't say anything; you're just hearing things. Now let me go!"

Chase Young released her abruptly causing the petite femme to stumble back and into Denisa. Denisa caught her quickly, gazing worriedly at her friend.

"You ok?" Denisa questioned, glaring at the Dragon Overlord, and Kelsey nodded, rubbing her arm.

"Yea, let's go home." Denisa and Kelsey turned to the East and headed out, going the opposite of Chase, but stopped in their tracks as he suddenly appeared, mere inches away from Kelsey who was in the lead.

Kelsey shrieked, jumping back, only to have both her arms grabbed by Chase Young and dragged forward. He was smirking smugly. Maybe he enjoyed terrifying people who entered his land at random, and by accident, but he grabbed the wrong girl…as he figured out moments later.

"Where do you two think you are going? I'm not done ask-"

Kelsey prayed to the Heaven's above that she and Denisa could run fast enough as she shrieked in shock again at the proximity, and suddenness of his actions and swung her legs up slamming both her knees… into his crotch.

"I-I'M SO SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO! IT'S AN AUTOMATIC REACTION! I'M SO SOR-" he let go, and dropped to his knees, his hands cupping his lower regions, a small grunt of pain escaping his throat.

"KELSEY, RUN!" Denisa screamed, as Chase raised his head and gave the two girls' one the darkest look she had ever witnessed, his lower lip being bitten down on hard.

Denisa, and Kelsey shoved each other harshly as they both bolted around the doubled over man and down the dirt road, their hearts in their throats as they ran.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR!?"

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT! HOW WAS I TO KNOW HIS ARMOUR WAS CAN'T PROTECT HIS JUNK?!"

Chase Young held in his pained grimace as he shifted the four ice bags higher onto his lap over his lower regions which had been painfully kneed only half an hour ago by a teenage girl.

Chase clenched his jaw.

He hadn't fallen or been beaten in over 1500 years (With the exception of Guan) Not by man, nor beast, nor demon, nor warrior had bested him in battle.

Yet a teenage girl, who was quit short, and seemed to be just barely a woman, with wide, startling green eyes, and brought him to his knees in one move.

Chase sighed in aggravation, running a gloved hand over his face, his golden eyes flashing.

"Caw."

His eyes snapped to his spy and minion, un-originally named, Crow. The small black feathered, and golden eyed crow twitched away from his master, immediately regretting the sound it had made.

The avian had been surveying the land, watching for intruders, only to be hit down with a well-aimed rock.

He had replayed what the crow had seen and heard, only to know that these girls were scared, very foreign, and seemed lost. Nothing much more.

Yet the way the two girls looked at him was what bothered him the most. (Besides the fact that the defiant one kneed him painfully)

They seemed to recognize him, and the look that passed between the two seemed as if they knew EXACTLY who he was, and what he was capable of.

His lips twitched in annoyance, and Crow slid to the edge of his post, furthest from the growingly agitated Dragonlord.

He needed to know why they reacted the way they did. He needed to know why the smallest one seemed to agitate the Immortal even more so.

His ears seem to flick as an idea came upon him, and his eyes wandered to Crow, who stiffened up knowing what was coming, and wasn't exactly enjoying the thought of it.

"Crow," Chase began from his soft, plush reading chair that was placed cozily by the fireplace in his library, smirking at the black bird, "I have a job for you."

**(x.x)**

**Corinthiaa: "Well...chapter three. I hope people are moderately liking this, and opinions, and ideas are greatly welcomed :) I write for the fun of it, so please don't murder.. me.. for hurting...Chase... Hello."**

**Chase Young: "Hello. I think...you and I need to have a little _talk_."**

**Corinthiaa: "I don't want to talk with you... No, wait! Lemme go! _Mnaaargh! Help me! Heeelppp meee!"_**

**Chase Young: "Have a good day everyone."**


	4. Wishes: Bag of Wonder and Bustling Bars

**Bear with me, this is going to be a little rough at first, but I promise it will get better :)**

**I've been forgetting to add this! **

**Xiaolin Showdown and its characters belong to Christy Hui, and Warner Brothers**

**Kelsey, and Denisa belong to me. :3**

**(x.x)**

"Denisa, get some sleep ok?" Kelsey said softly, poking at the fire she had made with a stick, trying to get it to grow some more. Denisa blinked at her friend with bleary-eyes and shook her head slowly, seemingly having problems keeping it up, and rubbing her sore, achy legs.

"Nah, I'll take first watc-"

"Hah! Uh, no." Kelsey interrupted her tone full of authority, "I'm much more awake then you are, and you're honestly looking as if you're going to pass out." Kelsey finished smiling faintly at Denisa who gave her an agitated look before sticking her tongue out at her then slowly crawling into the shelter that Kelsey had constructed early of branches, and strung together leaves, leaning against a large oak tree's trunk.

Kelsey could understand why Denisa was crawling so slowly, even though the shelter was about 10 feet away from the fire that they had sat by for the last few hours. They had jogged/ran/speed-walked, for many _many_ miles, causing both of their legs to ache painfully from the sudden vigorous, unrelenting exercise… of running from the most-likely infuriated Dragonlord.

They had run till it was almost dark and finally walked a few hundred yards into the woods, and rested in the little clearing that was just barely big enough to fit 10 people.

They had simply set up some shelter, gotten some fire wood, and found a small stream where Kelsey boiled the water, to purify it in case of any dangerous bacteria.

They simply hoped after doing those few things that they could lay down and rest, but soon found that the fear of being ambushed in an unknown land was too much for the girl's to simply rest, and instead sat by the fire, on guard, jumping at the smallest of sounds.

Kelsey gently massaged her thighs, grimacing as her muscles twitched and flinched furiously under her touch. Unknown to Denisa, Kelsey had been indeed much more tired than the ruddy haired girl, and was growing increasingly so.

Kelsey was what most people called, a night person.

She'd rather stay up at night, and sleep during the day. Yet she hadn't had any proper sleep for approximately 3 days, and it had started to take its toll. Kelsey remained wide-eyed, and vigilant for the younger girl's sake, knowing she needed rest or she would crack under the pressure and her confused and conflicted emotions.

Kelsey's eyes wandered to Denisa, and couldn't help but chuckle seeing the girl was sound asleep, half of her body sticking out of the shelter with her rear slanted sideways as if still trying to crawl.

After a moment Kelsey reached over and grasped her large seemingly stuffed to the brim, backpack, and dragged it to her, her arms straining painfully.

"Maybe there's something useful in here I over looked." Kelsey murmured to herself as she unzipped the bag and flipped it over, a large amount of assorted items spilling out of the "bag of magical wonders" as Denisa called it.

"Oh my..." Kelsey breathed, already seeing items that were useful that she had indeed overlooked, "I'm a bloody idiot."

By the time she had finished sorting everything out the last rays of sunlight had disappeared, and darkness had completely descended.

"Alrighty, let's see." Kelsey sighed, running her fingers over a few items.

She had found a pocket knife, 2 bags of chips, a few ponytail holders, gum, 2 bottles of water, 20 dollars worth of wadded up bills (Where were they when Kelsey needed them!?), a lighter (Where was THAT when Kelsey had to use two rocks to light the fire, that took FOREVER!?) a chain for a necklace a few hair pins, a dial lock, 3 sketchpads, a jacket, a little thing of thread and a needle, and somehow a change of clothes. And Kelsey hadn't the slightest idea why they were there in her bag, but a rope, and a full bottle of hairspray. She also found a few toys her baby sister must have stashed in her bag when she hadn't been paying attention. Toy handcuffs, a squirt gun, and a black metal wand with a royal purple star on the top that had an elegant look to it.

"How in the world did I get half this crap?!" Kelsey wondered, picking up the pocket knife, and lighter. "Are these even mi-oh! Yep they're mine!" Kelsey chirped holding some black lacy underwear that smelled like clean linen even from how far out she was holding it (at arm's length), and folded it up and placed it back on the pile of clothes.

As she placed everything neatly back into the bag her eyes fell on the toy wand. She held it up and as it sparkled in the firelight gazed at it with wide eyes before finally giving a dismal shrug and tossing it into the bag.

She put everything back but the pocket knife (which she placed carefully into her pocket) and jacket which she threw gingerly over Denisa's sleeping form then crawling back to the fire and started to play with the knife in dull interest.

Hours later the moon was high in the night sky, barely visible through the oak tree's thick foliage; Kelsey was slumped in the grass, her eyes half open and clouded over with a tired daze, her hands playing aimlessly with blades of grass. She was trying desperately to stay awake.

Her friend needed as much sleep as she could get, but…maybe now was a good time to wake her?

She blinked slowly and frowned faintly as she was forced to desperately pry her eyes open, and shift her position once again until suddenly she found herself curled up in a loose ball on her side, her eyes fluttering slowly with sleep.

A dark silhouette seemed to enter into the small circle on the other side of the fire, not too far from Denisa, and Kelsey's sleepy mind seemed to lock in shock. Her eyes focused on the silhouette, and to her horror another appeared.

Kelsey struggled to get up, and cried out incoherently, her words mashing together. Almost immediately Denisa jumped up from her sleep, only to be scooped up by what seemed to be an Amazonian warrior.

Kelsey managed to roll onto her stomach, and start to get up, but her exhaustion got to her. She crumpled to the ground with a weak groan, and gave only a small thrash before falling limp when scooped up by another.

Denisa let out a shriek as her friend went limp in to what seemed to be a dark-skinned Aztec warrior's grasp, and flailed around wildly letting out a string of curses even a sailor would be ashamed to say.

"LET ME GO!" Denisa bellowed, continuing to kick and flail, as the two men started to walk away with them to who knows where (Yet deep down Denisa knew where they were heading for), and let out a furious roar at the sight of a small familiar figure landing on the gladiator's shoulder. "TO THINK I WAS NICE TO YOU! ARGH I HATE BIRDS!" Denisa shrieked, and moments later letting out a violent scream that surprisingly didn't wake her out cold friend and the two captors didn't even seem to notice. "Oh no..." Denisa finally whimpered as they continued to move with no means of stopping. "Why us?"

After a while of desperately reaching towards her unconscious friend, her captor grew agitated.

"Be still," the soldier snapped, tightening his grip on the younger girl's arm.

She paid no heed, continuing to twist and try to reach her friend, thrown over the second man's shoulder. She reached out a pallid hand, silver in the moonlight, and stretched till the tips of her fingers brushed Kelsey's sleeve. "Kelsey..."

"_Be still_!" The man gave her arm a sharp jerk, making her stumble into his side. He shoved her away from his person when the two brushed, regarding her as though she were but scum. She said nothing, but averted her eyes forward, masking the hurt at such undeserved treatment. Her eyes were still burning from lack of sleep, and her knees wobbled under her weight. Denisa felt like a wreck, and would give anything to backtrack to before the duo had stumbled into this damned Parallel.

She didn't ask for all this. Yes, she asked for an adventure in her favorite t.v. show as a child just to relive the memories, but who knew it would turn out like this?

They traveled in a long silence while Denisa delved herself into her thoughts, letting the man guide her. It wasn't until the change of scenery did her eyes lift up, and focus on what was before her.

The sight that was laid out to her terrified her to her very core. A large volcano stood tall and proud on the land, a rather vicious opening was carved in the side that looked as if it was screaming angrily at the landscape, ready to swallow it whole. She knew where they were now; though she had known long ago where they were going.

"... To Chase?" Denisa questioned after a long moment. The warrior paused, as if unsure whether he was being addressed or not, then nodded solemnly.

"Yes, to Chase."

(x.x)

When the group came to a stop at the bottom of the volcano Denisa looked up at the warrior holding her arm curiously. "So…How are we going to get up th-Ah!" Denisa gasped out in shock as the warrior scooped her up easily into his arms.

"Shut up." he breathed as he crouched, and the next thing she knew she was in the mouth of the volcano. Dust kicked up and invaded her nostrils, and she tried as hard as she could to fight back the sneeze that was appearing since her face was jammed into the man's chest. It'd be a bit nasty.

"CHASE! WUYA! _GUYS_! COME ON!" a voice whined shrilly ahead of them causing the two warriors to chuckle in amusement.

Denisa lifted her head from the man's bare chest and turned slightly seeing an older, familiar looking teen with flaming red hair slamming his fist onto a wall.

"What's wrong, Spicer? Can't get in?" the warrior holding Denisa sneered, whilst practically shoving Denisa off of his person, and grabbing at her upper arm once more.

"Spicer?" Denisa breathed eyeing the teen with a faint blush, her heart hammering in her chest.

The red haired teen spun around and frowned, his pale cheeks flushing with embarrassment. Denisa puffed her cheeks out, inhaling deeply at the sight of the older version of Jack Spicer, Evil Boy Genius, standing before her. Oh how she loved this character. He was different than the others, and they were more alike than anyone back at home.

He was taller with a bit more muscle, but still had the lean body built for speed and agility as he did when the show was aired. ('For running away', Denisa thought with a miniscule smirk.)

"Shut up." Spicer snapped, turning back around and lifting his fist to pound on the wall once more but the warrior let out a small cough. The wall suddenly swung out, falling on the teen, causing Denisa to jump, and the two warriors to laugh cruelly.

Kelsey suddenly stirred, and the warrior carrying her slowed in case he needed to set the girl down, but she fell still again, and he continued on. Denisa gazed pointedly at Kelsey until a bright light filled her eyes and she lifted them to what was before her. She couldn't hold back the small gasp from escaping as she entered the opening and clung to the warrior as her shoes met white marble.

The large cavern was made of nothing but white marble, and was elegant, seemingly bright, and just beautiful; breathtaking, really.

The warrior seemed to chuckle, and let her gaze around as she continued on almost tripping on a large, marvelous, marble stair case.

"Whoa..." Denisa breathed, seemingly forgetting she was soon to be in Chase Young's clutches.

"You grow use to it." the warrior said slowly, smirking at her wide-eyed expression.

"I'd rather not." Denisa mused, momentarily wishing she had her camera, and her stomach gave an odd jolt as she reached the top of the stairs and she felt as if she missed a step.

"Hm." the warrior said quietly, and Denisa had the distinct feeling he was pitying her for once.

They entered through two large beautiful oak doors, and stopped in a large (What seemed to be) a throne room. A large throne of white marble seated elegantly upon even more marble steps.

"Where are we?" Denisa breathed before feeling the warrior let go of her arm suddenly. She turned and saw him give her a warning look that practically said to behave, and the warrior that had been holding Kelsey, gently place her on the floor.

Denisa dove to Kelsey and grabbed the small girl's head and placed it on her lap, eyes wide. The oak doors quietly shut as the warriors exited, leaving them alone.

"Kelsey, hey, Kelsey. Wake up. You ok?" she whispered, gently patting the sleeping girl's cheek, who faintly stirred, lips pursed as if she was trying, but couldn't. "Oh...she's going to kill me, but... KELSEY WAKE UP!" Denisa bellowed in the small girl's face causing said girl to jerk up in shock, and look around wildly, and shriek out at seeing Denisa's face so close to hers.

Kelsey fell limp; her arms pulled to her chest, her green eyes wide, and lower lip quivering.

"Don't. Do. THAT!" she hissed, tears in her eyes, as she took a few gasping breaths. "You. Scared. Me!" Kelsey growled, before pushing herself shakily off of Denisa's lap and sitting up.

"You're ok!" Denisa finally squealed wrapping her arms around Kelsey's throat and tightened her grip on the small girl's neck, her relief evident as she nestled her face in the back of Kelsey's neck.

Suddenly Kelsey let out a small cry, and scrambled back, causing Denisa to fall back in confusion.

"Wha-" Denisa fell silent seeing what Kelsey had seen. Kelsey was still trying her damndest to crawl back to no avail as Denisa stared silently at Chase Young.

"Hello again." Chase Young said from the doorway, gold eyes resting on the two girls. Kelsey tried to scramble back some more, but Denisa refused to move.

Suddenly Kelsey seemed to find her courage... and her voice.

"Wh-why did you send your fallen warriors, minions whatever you want to call those cat-warrior things to take us? That's kidnap! That's-mphh!" Denisa hand clapped over the smaller girl's mouth, eyes wide, hoping to silence the girl before she angered the man, but Chase was smirking widely as if he just heard the funniest thing.

"Now how would you know that?" he mused causing both girls to stop struggling with each other, and blink at him, as he moved gracefully to his marble throne.

Denisa blanched. "Know what?" Denisa asked slowly, but Kelsey let out a small groan and slapped her head.

"The fallen warrior thing..." she hissed to Denisa, "I'm such a bloody idiot, Denisa, I'm sorry!" she whispered angrily, rubbing her temples.

"Now how would you know about that?" he repeated the question, his smirk growing as green eyes turned to blue one's, clear agitation, and helplessness in their eyes.

Kelsey's jaw clenched and unclenched a few times, before opening her mouth to give some sort of reply, but never came, as the beautiful oak doors burst open to reveal two red heads.

"CHASE!" a raspy voice yelled, causing both teen girls to cover their ears, and wince in surprise. "I WANT YOU TO KNOW THAt-you have two teenage girls huddled on the floor?" Toxic green eyes gazed questioningly at the Dragonlord who was now rubbing his temples. "...Why?" her tone suspicious, as a small smirk over took her features.

"We were kind of kidnapped." Kelsey interrupted, frowning at the Heylin witch, and then glaring at Jack.

Jack looked towards the ceiling, then looked at Denisa who looked absolutely shocked, and Kelsey couldn't help but snicker, knowing Jack Spicer was Denisa's favorite character from Xiaolin Showdown, which she had concluded they were in that world long ago.

Somehow.

Wuya turned her unnerving gaze to the girls, and her smirk seemed to grow, as she placed her pale hand on her hips.

"For what reason?"

"Like we know, ask him." Kelsey replied coolly, her emotions once again growing calm and her mind string together calm explanations and lies. She didn't want to show one sign of weakness in this room that had 3 powerful *_coughcough_*mostly*_cough_* Heylins in it.

Wuya, Jack, Kelsey, and Denisa all turned their eyes to Chase who simply stood up, and replied, "I have my reasons."

Kelsey and Denisa narrowed their eyes, Wuya smirked, thinking of things she shouldn't, and Jack's lips parted in slight confusion and disgust.

Kelsey seeing the looks from the two lesser Heylin made a face, and demanded, "Do you guys really have that sick of minds? I mean I know you're evil an all, but-"

"How would you know that?" Wuya mused, eyes resting on the teen, which paled faintly.

"Well, it's an educated guess." she began as if prepared for this question, "You look...evil, and him" -she thrust a thumb towards Chase who was quietly watching- "He seems like the main bad guy." He smirked a little more. "He's got the most…evil aura in the room. You just have the oldest." Wuya narrowed her eyes at Kelsey who was smiling innocently at the woman, while Denisa clutched at Kelsey's arm.

"What…What 'bout me?" Jack whined.

"Oh yeah." Kelsey began, her tone slightly sarcastic, "You're an _evil boy genius_." Jack smirked triumphantly, and Wuya and Chase stared at the girl's smirking.

"Who's your employer?" Chase said suddenly.

"Wait, what?" Denisa spoke up, looking to Chase in confusion.

"Who paid you to spy on us?" Wuya snapped, her arms crossing.

"You mean to tell me you are not involved in this Wuya?" Chase mused, his arms crossing over his broad chest, both gazing down intently at the now open-mouthed girls.

"I'm at as much of a loss as you are, and no, I haven't plotted against you as of yet." she answered calmly, shrugging.

"I'm lost..." Kelsey breathed to her companion.

"As am I. Do they seriously think we're spies? You can't sneak into a bustling bar if you tried!" Denisa scoffed, before giving Kelsey an innocent smile, seeing the glare directed towards her from her friend.

"You're so kind." Kelsey replied sarcastically, before running a hand aimlessly through her hair, messing it up, but as usual it fell right back into place as she lowered her hand.

"I know." Denisa laughed, her emotions growing easy at seeing her friend so calm.

"I don't think they are spies." Wuya interrupted suddenly.

"No, we aren't." Kelsey chirped, trying to play cool.

"They seem to juvenile, and innocent."

Kelsey and Denisa frowned slightly.

"Are we to take that as a compliment?" Denisa questioned.

"If you would like to live, yeah." Wuya said smoothly, smirking at the girls.

** (x.x) **

**Bear with me, this is going to be a little rough at first, but I promise it will get better :)**


	5. Wishes: Their First Night

**Well...thank you for hanging with me so far, it's good to see how many people actually read this! And it's only been on here a day :) It was written by two people so you may see some style changes, and honestly the humor/drama/slight romance won't be out until the next few chapters so thank you for bearing with me :)**

**I've been forgetting to add this! **

**Xiaolin Showdown and its characters belong to Christy Hui, and Warner Brothers**

**Kelsey, and Denisa belong to me. :3**

**(x.x)**

"Let us out you bastards!" Denisa bellowed pounding her fists on the door as Kelsey leaned against the back, grainy stone wall, and heaved a sigh sliding down until she slumped against the floor. Denisa huffed in fury, stamping her feet, and glaring out through the bars.

"I'm sorry Denisa…"

Denisa turned from her place by the door, giving the elder an odd look. The weary elder was slumped against the wall; her eyes glazed over, and lower lip trembling.

"Sorry for…?"

"I failed you. We're stuck in here, and I can't do anything." Kelsey whispered before crouching over, and cupping her face so suddenly Denisa didn't know how to react until she heard the broken sob escape Kelsey's person. Denisa dropped beside Kelsey wrapping her up in her arms, cooing softly, and pressing her forehead against her companions, the gravity of their situation weighing heavy on their minds as Denisa let out a small sob, and the two huddled together in their dark, dank cell and cried.

**(x.x)**

Chase Young stood outside the girl's cell, and gazed in seeing the two had dismissed the bed entirely and were curled up in each other's arms on the floor with tear-stained faces. Kelsey was lying on Denisa's shoulder, in which the younger of the two was sleeping against the elder's stomach. He let out a slow sigh, raising an eyebrow before beginning to walk away.

"So… when do we get food?" Chase paused and retraced his steps to see, that even through the dim lights, the elder was fully awake and gazing icily at him. "We've been in here about eight hours, and though sleep can hide the need to eat for a short while- it doesn't last, and her stomach won't stop growling." Kelsey dropped her eyes to Denisa who was curled against her. "Atleast give _her_ some food."

"So be it." He said with a shrug, before looking to her again, her eyes rising to continue staring at him unfailingly. He quirked an eyebrow at her; her expression was so easy to read. He knew she wanted to say something, but she was contemplating whether to say it or not.

"When are we allowed out of here?" There it was.

"When I say so." He answered immediately. Kelsey bristled violently, her lips curling back in a feral snarl, surprising the Overlord. Denisa let out a small sound, and she immediately relaxed, looking worriedly to her friend before sliding her jacket off. As soon as she was free from her jacket she slid it under companions head, and stood, facing Chase; a lower degree of anger taking its place on her features once more.

She walked forward whispering, "Give me an estimate at least. I do not want to be stuck in a fucking cell until I'm 80."

"Language, young one." He chided with a chuckle watching as she stopped short of his reach and clenched her jaw harshly, dragging a hand agitatedly through her hair. "And like I said…when I say so; let's say when you learn your manners first." He said with a snide smirk. She scoffed, throwing her arms in the air in exasperation. He smirked a little more. This girl feared him, he could tell by her nervous gestures, yet she openly defies him behind a mask of anger and aggravation. What motivation did she have for doing this?

She dragged him out of his thoughts as she let out a low huff, and crossed her arms over her chest, saying in a calmer, softer tone, "I'm sorry." He chuckled at her, and shook his head. Before he could even open his mouth to retort she lifted a hand, quickly adding, "I know my simple sorry won't cover it, but being stuck in a cell all day after running from a… man like you can get on one's bad side." She looked over to the side rubbing her arm. "I do have to ask though I already expect, but why are you keeping us here? Sure, we trespassed, but we did nothing wrong. We were lost, and simply trying to find a person who could point us in the right direction." Her voice was now wavering, showing her true emotions; her fear, and worry, and her almost motherly concern over her friend who was now kicking and swatting at something in her sleep. Kelsey smiled weakly at Denisa's actions before looking to Chase once more.

He was silent for a few moments before answering, "The way you and your companion have reacted to things, said, know, and done have made me suspicious. You and your friend seem to do it almost constantly; even now." She furrowed her eyebrows and tilted her head to the side in a sickeningly cute gesture of confusion. "You avoid me, and you, after a small fit of rage know how to address me. You are apologizing even though you clearly have issues with authority type figures." She smiled slightly at his last few words, immediately raising a hand and coughing lightly to hide the smile. "In conclusion, you and your friend know too much. So, until I get what I want to know, neither of you can leave." Her face blanched suddenly and she lowered her eyes, her hands curling into small fists.

Her hand rose up and cupped the side of her head, her eyebrows furrowed tightly in aggravation as she let out a shaky breath before meeting Chase Young's eyes. She saw this was going nowhere… she got her answer. Now, she had nothing else her exhausted mind could think of asking, but she knew one thing. She was going to have the last word.

She suddenly pursed her lips, throwing him another glare before turning away from him back towards her friend as if getting ready to take her place as a pillow once more.

"You suck." She announced bluntly over her shoulder, tilting her chin up defiantly before nestling herself beside Denisa who immediately looped her long arms around the small femme. Her defiant expression fell away as she looked to Denisa. After another scathing look at her captor, she nuzzled into her friend's shoulder.

Chase Young watched the girls for a few seconds before scoffing silently and walking away with a small, amused smirk on his features. "Women."

**(x.x)**

"Good morning sleepy head!" Kelsey jerked to attention, green eyes snapping open at the light touch to her face. Denisa grinned at her and Kelsey smiled sleepily back before rubbing at her eyes. She felt Denisa move beside her and dropped her hands looking to her companion. "Well, this doesn't suck at all," Denisa pouted, stretching as she got to her feet beside the red-eyed femme. Kelsey stayed still, her mind still foggy as her green eyes flickered about the room before her expression melted into a thoughtful grimace.

"Chase said we're not getting out." Denisa looked to her curiously before Kelsey quickly explained the happenings of the night before. At the end of her story Kelsey graced her companion with the all too familiar devil-may-care grin, asking, "So, you know what we have to do now, right?"

The younger girl sighed, leaning back and crossing her arms. "I'm guessing that you're referring to escaping," she began, her tone taking on a lecture-like lit, "but how the hell would we do that? And even if we _could_ get out of this cell, you _know_ Chase has guards and minions and whatnot crawling around _everywhere_. We'd just get caught!"

"Oh, and that's worse than just sitting here and doing absolutely nothing?" Kelsey snapped back. The two shared a moment of tense silence, each trying to convey their plight to the other through their heated stare, till Denisa finally looked elsewhere, expression worn.

"Fine, I'll go along with it, but YOU'RE coming up with the plan!"

"Roger dodger!" Kelsey swung herself to her feet, and cupped her head from the sudden unneeded speed she had used before pacing the length of the cell, a whirlwind of determination. "What can we use...?"

As Kelsey searched her brain for ideas, Denisa shifted her seated position, attempting to find some vaguely comfortable stance, and was reminded of her pockets contents digging into the side of her thigh. She noisily withdrew her phone from her right pocket, snapping it open with an unneeded flourish to stare at the dead screen blankly.

"I have no service," she mumbled, staring at the scrambled pixels that had once converged to make her background screen. "Did you really think you would?" Kelsey asked teasingly. The redhead glanced between the black phone in her hand and her companions' person. Her expression grew thoughtful as her gaze lingered on Kelsey's hair, which was being pulled back and pinned into place behind her ears. "Check your pockets."

"Huh?" Kelsey's hand instinctively twitched towards the front pocket of her jeans, but paused midway. "Your pockets- see what's in them." Denisa was taking her own advice, digging through her left jean pocket.

"Oh," the brunette's expression lit up as she began to do the same, "you mean to use to escape!"

Denisa deadpanned as she let another gum wrapper drift to the floor. "No, I mean to eat- OF COURSE TO ESCAPE."

"Well, meh!" Denisa didn't respond to her companions rebuttal, instead busy assessing her discoveries, or lack thereof. "My scrambled cell phone, a dollar, and a colony of gum wrappers. Well, I'm completely useless unless we need to bribe a hobo."

"Hey," Kelsey called, smile back in place "think we can do something with these?" She gestured to the pile of hair clips, bobby pins and old, snapped pencils that had coagulated from her jackets' many pockets.

"My friend," Denisa picked up a bobby pin, plucking off the rubber cap and watching the sharp metal glint in the limited lighting, "I do believe you, and everything you own is a magical abyss."

The two shared shit eating grins, already outlining their great escape.

**(x.x)**

"Think you can jimmy it?" Denisa pressed closer, watching her friend's countenance scrunch up in concentration as she worked. Kelsey had taken one of the edged bobby pins and jammed it into the small space between the door and its frame. Currently, they had yet to hear that satisfying click.

"Shh! Teh mastah is at work!" Kelsey held up her free hand, giving the pin a rough jerk with the other. "Little to the left..." she muttered to herself, leaning ever closer to the grimy door. Elongated moments of tension passed before Kelsey paused in her ministrations, breath held.

"... well?"

Kelsey said nothing in response for the longest moment, before turning to her friend with a *Prussia-worthy grin, and giving the door the smallest of pushes, Denisa watching in mute joy as it creaked open. "I'm fucking awesome!" Kelsey breathed, with a dark laugh.

**(x.x) **

**Well one more chapter's out and not one wound to Chase's pride...oh wait they escaped... nevermind.**


	6. Wishes: Jimmying Pins

**I've been forgetting to add this! **

**Xiaolin Showdown and its characters belong to Christy Hui, and Warner Brothers**

**Kelsey, and Denisa belong to me. :3**

**And Diol, that precious little feline belongs to CrystallicSky who gladly let me borrow him :3 Thank you very much, Crystallic!**

**(****x.x)**

"Run, just keep running, running, running. What do we do? We run, and run, and oh! We run!" Denisa sang with a hysterical laugh as soon as the door opened.

And so the two ran, arms pumping, and legs, now use to the vigorous exercise, pushing them forward with ease. It was eerily silent, their shoes deafeningly loud in their ears, their breathing too heavy. They grimaced with every sound-which means their face was set in a full grimace as they ran. The two continuously glancing over their shoulders for fear that one of the felines had learned of their escape.

Yet nothing was happening.

After a few minutes of aimlessly running around the corridors the two slowed to a speedy walk, dropping a bobbypin every once in a while to make sure they didn't cross back. The two girls though tense, had relaxed enough to forget to look over their shoulders until Denisa heard a soft click.

She glanced back and saw a tiger making its way across the hall, eyes focused on the opposite corridor and slowly making its round towards them. She clapped a hand over her mouth, and grabbed Kelsey by the scruff of her neck, dragging her into the closest room. Kelsey after a moment of thrashing in surprise allowed her to knowing the younger must have spotted something rather unwelcome, and as they slid into the room, both failed to notice the sign on top of the door frame engraved with the word, or rather name, _'WUYA' _

The two scrambled to shut the door as silently behind them as they could, and huddled together in the dimly lit room, ears pressed against the door. The two held their breath at the sound of clicking claws against the marbled floors, and when they passed the girls let out a slow breath and relaxed against each other. They turned around with relieved joy, only for their smiles to vanish and fighting to hold back their screams.

"Da fack is that?!" Kelsey hissed as quietly as possible, leaning into the door as hard as she could at the sight before her.

A figure was lying in a large bed that looked halfway torn apart as though it was beat with a sledge hammer, and the figure had a gruesome green face that looked as if it was screaming at them in silent furry, its eyes large and green, and one of them was… sliding down to its mouth?

Kelsey tilted her head to the side, and edged forward ignoring Denisa's thrashing appendages. "That's a cucumber." Kelsey sighed in relief now realizing who the mysterious figure was whilst placing a hand over her heart with a smile. "It's Wuya…she's just wearing a mud mask… though it won't help mu-uch!?"

"Who der?" Wuya moaned in her sleep, reaching out towards Kelsey who quickly sucked her stomach in as the witch's fingers passed by with only a centimeter to spare. She stumbled back only to have Denisa catch her in her arms, and both fall still for a few moments before the witch relaxed.

"We have to do something…" Denisa whispered, "She may know where our stuff is and how to escape." Kelsey stared at her blue-eyed companion a deep frown on her face. "Kelsey, you are good at mimicking. Do it." The younger hissed pushing her to the witch's bedside. Before Kelsey could even open her mouth Wuya sputtered in her sleep with a small grunt.

"Sheng Gong… don't… my room." Denisa and Kelsey shared a look, and the two immediately scouted the room.

"Cha…se?" Denisa and Kelsey shared a smirk before continuing to search the messy room. "_Chase_?" it was louder this time, and after a small fit of hissing and pushing Kelsey sidled up to the bed, and gazed down nervously at Wuya.

"Y-hhmm-Yes, Wuya?" Kelsey imitated, her voice taking an uncanny resemblance to the Dragonlord.

Wuya let out a soft purr in her sleep, before murmuring, "What're ya do… here?" Kelsey looked to Denisa frantically who after a shared look of dismay, smiled brilliantly, leaning over to whisper a quick plan in the elder's ear.

Kelsey grinned mischievously before leaning down to Wuya's ear, and whispering, "I came to ask you where your Shen Gong Wu are, Wuya. I'd like to help you collect them, and so I must use the Golden Tiger Claws to take the others them from the pathetic hovel they call a monastery." Kelsey looked to Denisa who was biting her fingertips, large blue eyes focused on the witch.

"O'course, you…"

Her words trailed, and Kelsey leaned closer forcing her voice to become the closest imitation of Chase's voice as she could, to whisper seductively, "I want to take over the world with you Wuya."

The witch let out a low groan in which both girls reeled back at the 'excited' sound before Wuya let out a shaky, "Oh Chase, devil…it-it's… clos…et." Her words were broken, but Kelsey was already there, gingerly prying the doors open and immediately broke out into a smile at the large closet. It was messy with clothes all over the floor, but in the back was a large, _unlocked_ case full of Sheng Gong Wu. Kelsey threw a thumbs-up over her shoulder to Denisa who was watching in slight amusement as Wuya seemed to relax and continued to mutter nonsense in her sleep while chewing on one of the cucumbers once again.

Kelsey slipped in, years of hunting with her step-father teaching her how to step lightly as she made her way to the back. Her eyes landed on her small red bag, and with an excited sound she scooped it up and made her way to the large case.

She gingerly pried it open, and after a few moments shrugged and shook her bag off her shoulder ready to throw all the Wu into the bag.

"Kelsey!?" the frantic whisper froze her in place as she looked towards Denisa who was pointing at a grunting Wuya. "She's waking up! Hurry!"

Kelsey looked at the Wu and snatched a large golden claw that she threw into her bag, and grabbed what appeared to be a lotus flower with a handle. The Golden Tiger Claws and Lotus Twister she thought in relief before letting out a frantic sound and hurriedly scurried to her friend. Both exited the room, but not before hearing Wuya let out a loud grunt in her sleep. She would be up soon and notice her closet door ajar as well as her case open; Kelsey hadn't had time to take care of it, but they were running now, their feet slamming against the marble.

Denisa let out a jubilant laugh as Kelsey passed her the Lotus Twister, its happy sound echoing down the corridors. "Kelsey, try the Golden Tiger Claws."

Kelsey's smile faded, and she shook her head, saying, "I don't know if it will work in this realm for _us_. We're not from _here_. What if it rips us to pieces or something?"

Denisa smiled gently, saying, "As long as you know where to go I-" She looked to her friend, and her smile faded so fast it was almost as if it had never been there as she gazed wide-eyed past Kelsey. "FuckKelseylookout!" Denisa's garbled warning cry was almost too late but Kelsey saw a blur running at her and managed to duck as a tiger soared over her. It slammed into the wall, and let out a bellowing roar in which both girls let out a frantic, high-pitched scream, and ran all the harder.

_Master?_

"Yes, I heard." Chase looked up from his breakfast, and glanced to the clock on the dining room wall with a soft chuckle. They get out earlier than expected. He stood up and Diol, who had been curled up at his feet, followed his master's actions. "Come, Diol." Chase Young ordered pulling the dining room doors open and walking out to see five more felines darting past him. "Let's see what trouble those girls have gotten into." Chase liked mind games far too much, Diol decided, as he followed his smirking master.

Chase stared in mild surprise at the sight before him. Kelsey and Denisa running as fast as they possibly could from the small army of his minions, and by some miracle both of these girls were managing to stay away. How could two simple girls manage to keep away from the big cats? They were _made_ to overpower, they are fallen _warriors_ for goodness sake.

A bellowing roar sounded and one of his felines launched itself at the taller femme who, with a small shriek, activated the item in her hands around and avoided the tiger's attack causing him to crash into a pillar. He crumpled back, and let out a low yowl of agitation before darting back and into a different direction to possibly cut them off before catching sight of his master and pausing.

Chase clutched at his forehead. If his felines were having issues he would take care of this personally. Chase snapped his fingers and his felines glanced back, pausing in their gait, and with a small huff, did as he silently instructed; to back off.

Kelsey tilted her head slightly at the lack of snarling and claws slamming against marble and dared a glance back, only to feel her heart jump in her throat at the much more fearful sight of-

"Chase. Denisa, we're screwed. Run faster!" Denisa let out a little sound as Kelsey grabbed her hand and dove to the right. If that smirk on his face any indication that they should run faster than Kelsey didn't know what was.

Kelsey glanced back once more, her bright green eyes scanning the hall before gasping as Denisa dug her feet into the ground and grabbed Kelsey's wrist with both hands, pivoting her around, and dragging her the other way. Kelsey felt her throat constrict at the sight of Wuya's face bearing that silent screaming mask once more, except this time it wasn't as silent.

"_Get back here you little brats! Give me my Wu_!" Wuya bellowed, causing both females to, in return, scream at the top of their lungs, and shoot down another corridor.

"FUCK!" Kelsey snarled at the sight before her once more, both skidding to a halt. Denisa looked to Kelsey who was spitting out vulgar language like it was a second language to her kicking the wall of the dead end hall before glancing back to the opposite end.

"Kelsey…" Denisa whispered, reaching out and grabbing Kelsey's shoulder tightly causing the snarling girl to huff angrily and glance to Denisa. "We need to use that Sheng Gong Wu…_now_." Kelsey followed Denisa's gaze and let out a shaky whimper at the sight of Chase Young, Wuya, and yet another feline at the opposite end, Chase walking forward confidently. He had caught his prey, he knew. Why rush? Why not give them a little feeling of hope? He does like the chase every now and again. (No pun intended…or is there?)

"What if it doesn't work Denisa? Again, we're not from here." Kelsey hissed. Chase quirked an eyebrow, his amber eyes narrowing at the girl once more.

"No time for "what ifs", you need to do it now." Denisa hissed, lifting the Lotus Twister. Wuya let out a low snarl at the sight of the Wu. Kelsey grabbed her backpack and opened it, reaching in.

Chase tensed slightly, his speed increasing. "On three," Denisa whispered, seeing Kelsey nod in her peripheral vision, "One…two...three! Kelsey, now!"

Kelsey swung her hand out of the bag, her eyes meeting Chase's for one defiant second before turning away from their attackers, and gasping out, "Golden Tiger Claws! Xiaolin Temple!" The roar that came after the rift opened, was not one of the felines that had so avidly chased the two femmes earlier, it was one made by an angered reptile. Dragon, more like it.

They had really hit the hornets' nest now.

Denisa let out a small scream, before Kelsey reached out, grabbing her companion and chucking her into the vortex, holding her hand as she dove in after her.

Denisa laughed joyously, glancing back at Kelsey with a bright smile. "We're gonna make i-_look_ _out_!" A sharp tug on Kelsey's shirt collar yanked her back viciously. The petite girl gagged violently her hand beginning to slip from Denisa's who let out a small scream and crushed Kelsey's fingers in her hand. "No, _Kelsey_!"

Kelsey twisted around slightly and gagged once more as yet another harsh yank on her collar. Kelsey met Chase's eyes and cringed away from the pure fury in them. "No!" she yelled defiantly, struggling violently, her throat screaming in pain as she lurched towards Denisa. "You're not getting me you stupid Dragon!" Kelsey spat, lunging forward once more with another sickening gag but not before catching the surprise in his eyes. Her heart soared at the loud ripping sound and the release of pressure from her neck as Denisa's arms wrapped around her in a tight embrace.

"I will get you, little ones." Those words were barely whispered, but as he predicted, it got the message through as Kelsey's heart dropped in fear.

"Where did they go?" Wuya spat, wiping at the last of her mud-mask, and glaring at the spot the drift had been moments ago.

"I do not know, but it won't be hard to find them." Chase answered, glaring at the piece of fabric in his gloved hand. "Her words were too quiet, but a trail of magic will lead me to them easily." Diol walked forward and took the fabric from his hands, and walked off leaving Chase and Wuya to glare at the area where the drift was.

Wuya shuffled her feet slightly before saying, "That was a little surprising."

"They are resourceful." Chase admitted, turning away and heading towards his throne room. He had to consult his Eye Spy Orb. If he looked now he could follow the trail of Wu's trail, as all Shen Gong Wu do, and find the girls.

"I don't know how they knew where my Wu was though."

"You talk about the placement of your Wu in your sleep, Wuya, it's the only thing you ever talk about." Chase scoffed stalking past her down the hall leaving the witch to pout furiously and wonder why there was a lingering taste of cucumbers in her mouth.

**(x.x)**  
**Hope you enjoy, and sorry my computer went crazy and made it difficult to fix.**


	7. Wishes: Broken Dreams

**I've been forgetting to add this!**

**Xiaolin Showdown and its characters belong to Christy Hui, and Warner Brothers**

**Kelsey, and Denisa belong to me. :3**

**(x.x)**

**I do want to say that I feel like a fool. I'm still learning how to post stuff, and I just found out I had missed a chapter :I. So I posted it. It's before 'Jimmying Pins', and then there's this new chapter :) Okay, hopefully I will not mess up again, and thank you for not strangling me for that mishap.**

**(x.x)**

Denisa's nails were biting into Kelsey's flesh as the two hissed in pain at the sudden landing. "I think… I think we broke something." Denisa groaned, curling closer to her friend's side. She could hear the crinkling of broken wood groaning in protest as she moved. Yeah, they definitely broke something.

"Ya think?" Kelsey hissed back prying her eyes open, palm shoved against her forehead. She felt her heart jump into her throat at the sight of a little boy before her. Well… in front of her and seemingly upside down. He was pale, with big innocent eyes that were currently narrowed at them in suspicion, his little fist balled up and ready to strike. He really reminded her of that one boy- the water one…the cue-ball, just a little older. Obi? Oni? "Omi… Oh, Nisa," Kelsey breathed, jerking into a sitting position, causing 3 more teens to jump back from the broken table the two girls had demolished. "Nisa, we made it!"

She let out a hysterical laugh as her companion sat up jerkily despite the wood pieces digging into her flesh, and looked around. Denisa threw her arms around Kelsey both of them clutching each other, and laughing so hard tears were streaming down their faces.

The group surrounding the teens all looked too shocked to say anything and instead stared at them in silence. And that's when they noticed the Golden Tiger Claws.

"Who are you strangers, and how did you come to possess that?" the little teen questioned stepping forward. Denisa turned her head, her smile still apparent as she gazed at the stern, and familiar teen.

"Long story- just know that we're allies, and we must speak with Master Fung, please; it's urgent." Kelsey smiled at Denisa's words, and nodded slightly, chorusing with a soft, 'Please?'

"What is all this commotion…who are these young ladies?" An elder's voice spoke up, and the two girls looked towards the speaker.

He gazed at the strangers in a moment of confusion before seeing the smaller girl holding the Golden Tiger Claws. The smaller one had big green eyes focused on him, and clutched the Golden Tiger Claws closer. The two looked like they had gone through a small battle. The emerald-eyed girl had a torn shirt as if someone had tried to pull on it too hard, and the taller girl was sporting a few scratches along her arms, and they almost looked like claw marks. They were both covered in dirt and grime with heavy bags under their eyes from lack of proper sleep but the smiles they were giving him was showing that they felt perfectly happy, and if anything, relieved to see him. But who were these young ladies?

The elderly man stood before them in blue and white robes, and in that moment both girls felt their happiness soar, and for one of them, caused them to literally soar.

"_You_!" Denisa bellowed, crawling over Kelsey who let out a hiss of pain and rolled away from the excited teen, before Denisa threw herself forward at the stunned man. Her foot caught on a broken leg from the wooden table, and fell at the blue-robbed man's feet with a shriek.

He pursed his lips gazing down at her with wide eyes, before kneeling before the girl. She sat up suddenly, grabbing his hands tightly. "We need your help, please! We just got away from Chase Young," A collective gasp rang out through the room, and Kelsey could only imagine the thoughts running through their heads, "and we have nowhere else to go! We're from-" Kelsey jerked up letting out a loud hiss, causing the younger teen to falter, and turn towards her.

"Nisa! Easy… there are some people you don't want to say this stuff around." Green eyes flickered to the teens around the room, before looking to Master Fung. "Please, we need your help." Master Fung held Denisa's hands a little tighter and pulled her to her feet before reaching out to Kelsey, but she was already getting to her feet, grimacing as she wiped off the wooden shards, and…food?

"What have you done to my _masterpiece_!?" a voice wailed shrilly, causing everyone to look at the doorway and see a small green gecko, clutching his cheeks, his mouth parted in horror, and a very tiny, pink frilly apron on, saying, _'I'm Barbie_!'. ('It was the only one that fit!' he would later argue.)

"Oh gosh, I'm sorry guys!" Kelsey sputtered out, looking to her feet, and now noticing she and Denisa were absolutely _covered_ in food. "I didn't- I-"

"No need to apologize." Omi interrupted, walking forward, and tugging a noodle out of Kelsey's long hair. "You escaped Chase Young! That is no little feat!"

"It was Wuya's fault." Kelsey admitted sheepishly.

"And Kelsey's." Denisa interrupted, narrowing her eyes at her companion. "She imitated Chase's voice to make Wuya sleep talk about where she hid her Wu." The two looked at each other before laughing slightly.

"…She was eating a cucumber." Kelsey piped up, her eyes meeting Denisa's before both girls let out a small snicker. Soon that giggle grew into unconstrained laughter. Their jubilance caused from the tranquility of knowing they were free and in safe hands. Oh how good that felt after being left in one of the more unwelcoming parts of this parallel.

"My masterpiece…" the mythological creature whimpered helplessly before falling flat on his face, and letting out a pitiful wail.

The girl's laughter subsided and smiled apologetically at Dojo before Kelsey turned, feeling a light touch on her hand which was clutching the Golden Tiger Claws as if it were a life-line. Master Fung was smiling at her gently, grabbing her wrist, and pulled the two girls towards the door way. "Young Monks, finish your training." The groan that sounded from the dining room was enough to cause the girls to giggle once again, and smile at each other. "If you would kindly follow me," Fung said in a kind voice, smiling at them once more, and walking ahead placing his hands in his sleeves. The two followed him into what they knew to be their Shen Gong Wu vault.

Before Kelsey could walk in he gently grabbed her shoulder, and offered her a small robe to which after a moment's hesitation took it. She had almost forgotten the large tear in the back of her shirt from Chase Young trying to drag her back into his citadel. It was rather large, and almost to the bottom of the shirt, and the robe was greatly appreciated.

He motioned for them to sit on two out of the three cushions laid out on the middle of the floor and after they all got situated, "I know it is not my place to ask, and I know you would like to rest, but you seemed adamant about telling me in the dining hall; What happened to you two young ladies?"

Denisa looked to Kelsey who waved dismissively at the younger, and so she began their tale. It was relatively short considering they had only been two days, and one night, but it seemed drawn out as the young woman described the events in detail. Master Fung stayed relatively quiet except to ask the occasional question, and mostly nodded at the girls, tugging on his goatee thoughtfully.

When Denisa finished Kelsey was slumped in her cushion eyes glazed over and Master Fung was nodding very slightly. He leaned forward, fingers laced together before looking Denisa in the eye, whispering, "I see. So you two are from a different universe? That is why you girl's got away from Chase Young."

"Barely..." Kelsey scoffed, rubbing her eyes with a watery smile.

"And you know everything about this…world because it is a children's television show?"

"Yes…for the most part. It's centered around the Xiaolin, Heylin conflict." Denisa said smiling awkwardly at Master Fung who was making a rather odd face as if he was trying his hardest not to make a sound.

Kelsey leaned over to Denisa and breathed out of the corner of her mouth, "He looks severely constipated…we didn't break him did we?"

"Well…that's…a little mind bending." He murmured seeming to recover from his processing moment, "I thank you for not saying much in front of the monks. I don't know how they would've handled it, "He whispered with a playful wink at the two who smiled awkwardly in reply. "As to how you came here I know not, but with oddities like this surely a Shen Gong Wu is involved."

The Kelsey suddenly tilted her head up, and hurriedly shrugged her backpack off unzipping the front of the bag.

"I may have one. I didn't think much of it, but…it felt weird. I don't know, just different. I thought it was my sister's toy." Kelsey muttered softly, proceeding to pull a wand out of her bag. "My youngest sister does that a lot; puts stuff in my bag so I'll find it. It turned into a kind of game." She muttered with a weak smile.

She held it up to the elder who took it from her carefully, and gazed at it. "If my memory serves me right this is one is the-"

"Is that the Wish Wish Wand?" a voice mused from the doorway. The group turned to see Dojo looking at the Wu in wonder. "That went missing a thousand years ago. It's one of the more dangerous ones… Master Dashi made a wish that it would go to a different universe. How did you come upon it?"

"Dojo, these girls are-"

"DOJO KONOJO CHO!" Denisa gasped in glee before flopping backwards out of her seat and lurching for the squealing dragon. She grabbed Dojo around the middle and cupped him to her stomach sitting infront of Master Fung, and gazing at the screaming dragon with pride. A smile grew on her face and she whispered to the quivering Dojo, _"Gotta catch 'em all."_

Kelsey looked at her companion in stunned silence before bursting out laughing and cupping her face in her hands, rocking back and forth on her seat as Master Fung stared at the two in confused silence. "It-t's something from o-our universe, y-you wouldn't understand." Kelsey snickered, watching as her companion excitedly cuddled into the shrieking dragon. "Alright, girl, let the gecko speak." Kelsey murmured with a playful smile reaching into her friend's arms and scooping the thrashing Dojo out of her grasp.

She held him in her hands, making sure to be loose enough on her grip on him so he wouldn't feel the need to scream anymore, and after a few moments, he relaxed. "Sorry, she loves you to death."

"I-whew… she's got a grip. I don't kn-know her do I?" Dojo sputtered slumping against Kelsey's hand, looking warily to Denisa who was smiling innocently at him.

She looked up to Master Fung who nodded with a wave of his hand. "No, but as creepy as it sounds she knows you. We're from another universe where the world _you're_ in is a children's cartoon show that aired when I was eight to eleven. I'm eighteen now, almost nineteen." Kelsey surveyed the dragon curiously, who after a few moments of processing, nodded nonchalantly.

"I am good with the ladies." The girls let out a snort of laughter, grinning at the dragon. "And that's not hard to believe. After all we have different universes we can reach by magic, but from the sound of it…you came by the Wish Wish Wand."

Kelsey and Denisa's smiles faded, as Kelsey furrowed her eyebrows at Dojo. "That means what?" Her blunt tone made those in the room grimace as Dojo looked Kelsey in the eye. The two looked worn and ready for good news, but he had more bad news then good.

Dojo fidgeted avoiding her gaze, and after a few deep breaths he rushed out the words, "You can't go home."


	8. Wishes: A Year and Little Sleep

**It's two in the morning, and I made this as quick as possible, but I will be moving soon so my post will slow down a little bit. **

**Xiaolin Showdown and its characters belong to Christy Hui, and Warner Brothers**

**Kelsey, and Denisa belong to me. :3**

**x.x)**

Denisa let out a muffled sob, and turned away from the two Xiaolin who looked to her in alarm. "What do you _mean_ we can't go home? We got _here_ somehow, didn't we!?" Kelsey spat, her voice wavering and thick with unshed tears.

"Wait, I'm not finished! The Wish Wish Wand is an oddity. It will grant any wish, at all, no matter the cost and is irreversible for a… year."

"A _year_!? _What do you mean a year_!?" Kelsey snarled, a tear making its way down her cheek, her hands were shaking now and Dojo clutched her thumbs and looked up at her with sympathetic eyes.

"The wand is temperamental. It has a one year time limit that it cannot be used again. _After_ one year from when it was last used you can use it at any point in time, but you can only have one wish, and it can only be used at 11:11. If more than one person makes the same wish their wishes will both come true, and seeing as how the two of you are here, you did…you can't go home for one year from when you got here."

Kelsey's breath was catching violently as she hurriedly set Dojo down and stood. Master Fung stood with her ready to grab her if necessary as she stumbled back, clapping her hands over her face. "I can't stay here that long! I have a family to help take care of, a home, my siblings and parents are _relying_ on me!"

The room fell silent save for Denisa's silent sobs. She too had a family that would be greatly missing her. Yes, they were overbearing, and she complained about them frequently, but they were her _family_. She loved them, and though her family wasn't like Kelsey's; the elder had to be a constant motherly figure to five young siblings, aid an ailing mother and during her free time work with her father to gather money for the family; she valued them more than anything in the world. This was going to be a tough year.

Kelsey stomped outside, and leaned against the doorway, holding a hand over her face as she fought her tears back. She had cried enough, and was tired of nothing going her way; as selfish as it sounded she just wanted to be happy. She wanted to be _home_. She had too much to do already, and her siblings and parents were struggling enough as it was. She ran a hand through her hair, her breath catching as she fought to stay calm.

Master Fung walked to her side, and leaned against the wall beside her, gazing at the sky. "I'm not saying that I know what you're going through…but I can tell you two are very strong young women," Master Fung said softly, reaching out and gingerly touching her shoulder causing her to lower her hand and look at the man with weary eyes, "It will be difficult, but you will get back home. I promise you that." He said softly, giving her a gentle smile in which she gave him a tiny one in return. "Now, we can talk more about this later after you've cleaned yourself up, eaten something, and gotten a decent amount of rest." She tilted her head to Master Fung and smiled slightly at his outstretched hand. She took it, and followed him to Denisa who was composing herself as she cuddled with Dojo.

The girls had so many questions, wanted so many answers, but what he was offering sounded heavenly. After all…looks like they had 363 days until they went home, and that is plenty of time to answer questions.

** (x.x)**

Master Fung smiled as he looked towards the freshly bathed and fed girls who were now resting in their new cubicles. He walked out of the hall, and to the living room humming softly to himself. Dojo peered up at Fung from his shirt collar, and finally asked, "What are we going to do?" Master Fung quirked a brow at the dragon, and gazed out the glass doors at the monks who were gathered together talking amongst themselves, and at the sight of Fung, quickly ran to resume their training. He looked at Dojo, and finally graced him with an answer.

"We're going to care for them of course. They are in need of our help." Master Fung chuckled, as he pushed open the doors to the kitchen, and slipped inside. Dojo relaxed against Fung's throat as the elder made himself some Chai Tea and hummed quietly.

"If Chase Young is after them…should we hide them somewhere safe?"

"Not hide, no. Keep them safe, yes. If we hide them, and he is searching for them like they said he is, he will find them no matter where we hide them, so here with us is safest."

Dojo gazed at Master Fung warily but after a moment, relaxed saying, "I guess you're right. After all what can go _wrong_?"

**(x.x)**

"Raimundo, let them sleep!"

Denisa gave a small start her eyes fluttering open as they focused on her curtained doorway. She could see a feminine figure pointing at a male accusingly.

"I'm just curious, Kim!" Raimundo argued, pushing her hand down.

"Rai, seriously! Master Fung said to leave them alone."

"What in tarnations are you two doing here? Master Fung said let them rest. If he finds you he's going to be madder than a hornet in a shaking hornets' nest." Clay's voice interjected as his shadow appeared. Denisa sat up and rubbed her eyes, a deadpan look on her face as she watched the argument unfold.

"Are they still sleeping?" Omi spoke up, his shadow appearing as well.

"Shhh!" the other three hissed loudly.

"We don't want to wake them!" Kimiko said sharply, giving Raimundo a push. "We were just leaving, _right_?"

"No, ack! Yes, fine, sheesh." Raimundo muttered, rubbing at his arm.

"So…they're asleep, yes?" Omi questioned curiously.

"Yes, now shut yer mouths and go!" Clay hissed.

A low snarl erupted from the cubicle next to her and Denisa smiled realizing that Kelsey was getting aggravated from the sounds in the hall, and it took effect immediately. The monks looked towards Kelsey's cubicle and after a bit of pointing and grunting Clay's shadow grabbed Raimundo and Omi by the scruff of their necks and dragged them out of the hall, Kimiko skipping behind them.

"You asleep?" Denisa questioned softly with a smile after a few minutes of being able to fall asleep.

After a few groans and grunts Kelsey muttered out, "No…not anymore…you hungry?"

Denisa bit her lip, and stared at the ceiling for a moment. "Eh, a little; ready to get up?"

Denisa lifted her head seeing her curtains pushed back, a deadpan expression on Kelsey's face as she gazed at the younger. "I don't want to be awake." Denisa laughed at Kelsey, and got to her feet sidling up to her sleepy friend, and walking out of the hall. Kelsey pulled at the Xiaolin uniform she and Denisa had been given, and pursed her lips. "I don't like this fabric. It's itchy…"

"You're just sleepy." Denisa chuckled at Kelsey who continued to whine about the clothes until Denisa shushed her. "Oh hush." She finally said pushing the kitchen doors open. "Sit down and I'll make you an omelet." Kelsey let out a sleepy nod and slumped into an open cushion at the newly replaced table.

The two sat in pleasurable silence as Denisa made her companion an omelet, and the other dozed with her forehead pressed against the table. "I see you two are up!" a voice spoke from the doorway drawing the two girl's attention to him as Denisa set down two plates and glasses.

"No thanks to your monks." Kelsey muttered sourly, taking the steaming drink and blowing at it causing the tendrils to curl and whip at her as if offended by her actions.

"And they will be dealt with." He chuckled, sitting beside Kelsey.

The group sat quietly as the two girls ate, and thought silently to themselves. After ten minutes Kelsey tilted her head to a close-eyed Master Fung. She cleared her throat, catching his attention as she turned her tea this way and tilted her head at the Xiaolin Master. "So…what do we do now?"

He smiled slightly, eyes shining as he produced an answer causing the cloudy-eyed Kelsey to be wary. "Why…we work, my dears."

**(x.x)**

**It's two in the morning, and I made this as quick as possible, but I will be moving soon so my post will slow down a little bit. **


	9. Wishes: Chores and Flying

**Xiaolin Showdown and its characters belong to Christy Hui, and Warner Brothers**

**Kelsey, and Denisa belong to me. :3**

(x.x)

"This…is not what I thought he meant when he said work." Kelsey muttered sourly, as she struggled to reach the top of the wall before her. The two had been ordered to do household chores and clean until he knew what to do with the girls. And that meant they had to do _everything_. Kelsey was struggling to clean the outside walls while Denisa played happily in the gardens.

"It's not that bad!" Denisa argued as she tugged out a weed and tossed it into a rather large pile behind her.

"Yeah, well you aren't trying to wash something that's twice you're size!" Kelsey jumped at the wall, smacking the heavy mop against the wall, her eye twitching faintly as her anger started to bubble. "I'm barely 5'3'! I'm more like 5'2'! I am short for goodness–_AURGH_!" Kelsey began thrashing violently and letting out a close-mouthed shriek before throwing her mop at the wall causing it to harmlessly bounce off and knock the petite femme to the ground. Kelsey laid there for a moment, her lips pressed so firmly together it looked like there wasn't a pair there at all as she took deep breaths.

"You calm yet?"

"Yes…yes I am. I can do perfectly fine on my own. I can do this! I _can…I can- I HATE MOPS AND THIS STUPID WALL! WHY WOULD THEY GIVE ME THIS CHORE!? I CAN'T REACH THE TOP OF THE WALL FOR SHIT NO MATTER WHAT I TRY! I'M MADE FOR WORKING ON A FARM NOT MOPPING! I MEAN SERIOUSLY! A MOP LOOKS LIKE SOMEONE RIPPED OFF A PERSON'S DREADLOCKS AND STUCK IT ON A STICK! __**DON'T YOU LAUGH AT ME**__!"_

Denisa fought for air as she clutched at her stomach, tears making their way down her cheeks as she laughed at Kelsey's roar. "No, wait -_ha_- I wasn't –_pfft_- laughing at you! Just –_heh_- with you!"

"I wasn't laughing!" Kelsey snarled, tossing her mop over the wall, and began laughing at the sound of a thud and a shriek. "Now I'm laughing!"

Kelsey's laughter stopped abruptly as Denisa rounded the corner wielding the mop with a war cry. "Get back here!" Kelsey shrieked in surprise before turning tail and bolting away from Denisa, both laughing and screaming. Finally the two tuckered out girls were slumped beside each other in the botanical garden, smiling lazily as they relaxed.

"You girls hungry?" Kelsey lifted her head and smiled at the cowboy who was flanked by the other monks, each holding a plate and glass on a tray. Clay sat beside Kelsey and set down a spare plate of peanut butter and jelly and glass of water in front of Kelsey, then Denisa, the other monks sitting together in a loose circle. They sat in silence before Clay slowly questioned, "So how you girls' doin' with yer chores?"

Kelsey and Denisa's smiles froze on their face before Kelsey let out a small laugh, "We totally did not get one thing done!" The group laughed before their voices immediately filled the courtyard introducing themselves, and asking questions about the girls who gave vague answers and the monks waved it off simply acting like teenagers. The monks enjoyed having these girls around; they seemed like they were very compatible and trusting if not a little mysterious.

"Hey kiddos!" Dojo squeaked in a nasally voice as he struggled out to the group. "Wu!" he squealed, sounding more and more like a mouse by the second.

"What…is wrong with your voice?" Kimiko muttered, clapping a hand over her mouth trying to suppress her laughter. "You sound like a squeaky toy."

"Oh hardy-har-har, this Wu always made me sound like a little-"

"Mouse?" Clay quipped.

"Dog toy?"

"Girl?"

"Excuse me?" Kimiko, Kelsey, and Denisa hissed in unison glaring at Omi. He shrank back from their glares and muttered a quiet 'nevermind'. It seemed that over the few years Xiaolin Showdown hadn't been aired Omi's unintentionally-sexist comments had been put into check…for the most part; atleast he didn't try and argue his "point".

"What Wu?" The Shoku leader chuckled, wiping away his tears of mirth before pushing away his empty tray.

"The Copper Koi. It's a statuette of a Koi fish that is actually a weather based Wu. It, when activated, will send a thunderstorm in your area raining on your target so hard they can't see, as well as bright flashes of lightning, and deafening thunder. It's a distraction Wu and great for getting rid of droughts! What are you guys laughing ab… _oh come on guys stop it_!" he wailed at the giggling group who burst into laughter at his high-pitched plea.

The monks, still laughing, stood and made their way to the pouting Dojo who transformed into his larger form. "You think we can go?" Kelsey whispered to Denisa practically shaking in glee. She had always wondered what it was like to fly with the monks on Dojo's back. Landing in exotic new places, and oh, the Shen Gong Wu, she'd love to find one!

Before Denisa could reply she had already bounced to her feet and ran the short distance to Dojo's side smiling up at the monks who were settling themselves. Clay was the first to notice the short and excited femme and he caught her attention by leaning down low on Dojo's back reaching out a hand to her with a gentle smile. Kelsey hurried to him, her hand outstretched.

"Kelsey." Kelsey froze retracting her hand as she threw a wary look over her shoulder to see Master Fung's empathetic expression. "You can't go with them." Clay made a face and retracted his hand as well, sitting up straight.

"W-Why not? They're Xiaolin Monks! They can handle-"

"They are close in strength to him, yes, but you are not. If he got ahold of you; then what would you do?"

"I…I'd leave just like I did before." Kelsey sputtered weakly. Master Fung gave her a gentle smile but shook his head. "But…Dojo flies…" Fung shook his head once more. The monks were watching in empathetic silence. They knew better than to argue with Fung now that they were older; doesn't mean they always listen, but usually it turned out for the best to listen.

"Not until Chase Young stops pursuing you."

"He'll give up though. Won't he?" Master Fung gave her a blank look and she visibly slumped.

"Come," Master Fung said softly, holding out an arm to her, "We have to discuss a few things." Kelsey shuffled to Fung and grimaced as she heard Dojo leave with the monks. She wanted to fly with them too.

* * *

**Okay! I just got moved into my new apartment, I'm having some issues with family so it'll be a little slow, but I'm not giving up on this :)**

**Ciao!**


	10. Wishes: Breaking All the Rules

**I've been forgetting to add this!**

**Xiaolin Showdown and its characters belong to Christy Hui, and Warner Brothers**

**Kelsey, and Denisa belong to me. :3**

**(x.x)**

**I also had to do a quick edit on this because it didn't save my new edit before I posted it! It's not hard to notice I promise :)**

**(x.x)**

Chase Young let out a low sigh eyes narrowing at the girls while pinching the bridge of his nose. If those girls had just run around that blasted wall one more time Diol could've snagged one of them before they knew what was happening, but atleast he knew where they were.

The Xiaolin Temple; it seemed like the girls were welcomed with open arms and he couldn't help but wonder if maybe they knew and feared him because they were Xiaolin monks themselves, but they didn't have any fighting skills…whatsoever it seemed. It didn't make sense. He paused in his circling of the room and walked back to the Eye Spy Orb and ran a hand over it making it zoom in towards the girls who were now eating and laughing with the monks.

"So, where are guys from?" Raimundo questioned, shoving some potato chips in his mouth. The group looked to them expectantly, all of them eating at their food whilst staring.

The brunette threw her companion a look before setting down her glass and saying, "A long ways away from here. It's a little…village hidden in the valleys. It's not exactly likable so we prefer not to talk about it."

"Ah, come on you can tell us!" Kimiko chided, inching forward.

Kelsey leaned back on her hands her hand touching Denisa who twitched, leaned forward and added, "It's a weird town. We can't talk about it too much…"

"We have weird customs." Kelsey quipped.

"You don't seem weird." Omi said loudly, smiling widely at the girls.

Kelsey smirked a little behind her glass, her eyes sparkling as she said, "Because we always broke the rules, but we've promised not to break too _many_ while we're here." The group fell into laughter at the feigned innocent look on her face before the group fell into meaningless conversation.

Chase Young quirked a brow and narrowed his amber eyes at the girls. They were clearly lying; those monks just blind to it. So…who were they? He threw a hand over the Orb and shut it off stalking away. He was going to find out.

**(x.x)**

"And finally…no leaving the grounds…day or night. You must be in view of the monks here at all times save for shower and bed time of course. Know that we are only doing this to keep you safe… You know things that can harm both sides."

Kelsey's face was pale as a sheet, and Denisa was staring at Fung with her mouth agape. The Elder had pulled them into the Wu vault once more and laid down close to 10 minutes worth of rules, and the last one is what the girls were not enjoying.

"I can't…I need space!"

"You'll have plenty of space in the temple."

Kelsey's face twisted as she fought for self-control. She detested being cooped up in one area for long especially when she was being forced to, and not to mention being watched the whole time! She needed movement, she was a natural adventurer. She enjoyed exploring new places. She use to run into the woods, get lost, and find her way back out again in her old home! This was going to drive her bonkers.

Denisa pursed her lips, and laid hand on Kelsey's arm and gave the tensed girl a gentle smile. After several moments Kelsey's face relaxed and she heaved a low sigh. "Alright…" Denisa gave Kelsey a surprised look at her resignation. She wasn't one to let something go so easily, atleast not without finding another way out of the situation. "We'll abide by your rules." Kelsey muttered, leaning against Denisa's hand.

Master Fung smiled gently at the girls, and clapped his hands together. "I'm glad…it is only set up to keep you safe. Now, if you could, could you possibly clean the mess the monks left in the garden; just the trays and such?"

Denisa gave Kelsey a gentle squeeze of the arm and stood, Kelsey following suit and walking out the door behind her friend. When out of hearing range Denisa turned to Kelsey and caught her arm.

"Kelsey?"

"Hn?"

"You're not going to do anything stupid while being cooped up here right?"

"Heh, no! Me? Pah! Why would I?" Kelsey laughed before giving her friend an uncertain smile to which Denisa narrowed her eyes at her. "I'm not going to run into the woods in the middle of the night, no worries." She promised, patting Denisa's hand and walking inside.

**(x.x) A week later (x.x)**

"Where is that girl? I've been looking for…Kelsey?" Denisa called peering around the corner of the bedrooms hallway and let out a low sigh at the sight of her friend. The petite femme was thumping her head off the wall in a continuous, slow speed, her eyes narrowed at the wall as if it was the source of her problems. "Kelsey, please stop." Denisa sighed walking in and wrapping her arms around her friend's shoulders and pulling her back. Kelsey slumped into her lap, a rather large red mark on her forehead.

"I've been cooped up for a week…I'm going crazy."

"You already were." Denisa argued with a small smile.

"Crazier."

"The craziest."

"The craziest of the craziest?"

"Si, mi amigo." Kelsey scoffed and reached up and tapped her friend's cheek.

"I keel you." Denisa snorted and cupped her mouth and nose a surprised expression appearing on her features, causing the elder to laugh loudly. Soon the two were rolling on the floor laughing, almost crying and when the two finally relaxed they lay there in comfortable silence until Denisa tipped her head back.

"How about you go take a bath then go to bed? It should help with the anxiety." Denisa tapped her friend's cheek and got up along with Kelsey. Kelsey nodded and stalked off towards the bathroom and shut the door behind her. Denisa smile faded and she let out a low sigh.

Kelsey was becoming more and more anxious and stressed as the week has progressed. She had explored every crook and nannie and she was beginning to get antsy from lack of something to do and from her worry of her siblings and family invading her mind. Her chores were getting finished in half a day when it was supposed to take up all her time and even Fung was starting notice how twitchy she was. She'd walk the walls, arguing with the other elders that she wasn't disobeying rules. Her new favorite place to hide was on the highest building's roof where she would curl up in the evening and think or doze for the day. Well, if she wasn't training with Clay. Clay had grown fond of the spunky girl and she was learning how to fight…again. She already knew how to fight, but it was best to learn something new, she had argued.

Denisa on the other hand found some old Jackbots in the trash and after chores would sneak off to her room and work on them. She had always been interested in mechanics and having a wonderfully built, even if slightly defaulted, robot before her was too hard to resist. The two would hang out a lot mind you, but Kelsey was stressed and anxious and with nothing to distract her thoughts and she was becoming harder and harder to handle.

Denisa stared at the bathroom door biting her lip, her eyebrows brought together. She heaved a sigh and made her way to the kitchen. "I need some coffee."

Kelsey slumped against the door as she listened to her friend walk away, hand pushing against her forehead. Her mind couldn't stop running, and it was stressing her out to the point she couldn't eat, she couldn't sleep, she couldn't relax, not without a horrible pang in her chest of worry for her siblings. She was sure they were doing okay, but one never knows.

She locked the door, and sat on the toilet lid turning the faucet on the tub to the hottest her skin would allow. By the time she had undressed and slipped into the water the sunlight that had been forcing its way through the blinds was gone. Kelsey slid to the side of the tub, and peered out the window at the courtyard and saw the elders stalking around as they had done for the last week since they got here. They were still on the watch for Chase Young, though it seemed that there was no sign of him trying to catch the girls at the Temple. He was going to Showdowns as he usually did, but more to watch and survey the monks then to fight. He's never mentioned the girls, and he didn't seem to have any clue what the monks were talking about when they hinted at it. So either he didn't care, or he genuinely didn't remember them, but either way Master Fung didn't want to take any chances.

The "watchdogs" as Denisa and Kelsey fondly claimed them, had done nothing but watch...and watch...and watch...for something that clearly wasn't coming. Kelsey had learned their paths and habits, guided by the moonlight, and going on night time strolls with Clay. She smiled a little as she remembered the last conversation she had had with the cowboy. She had been trying to teach him how to not use the odd saying he was so well known for using and instead teach him how to use different ones...that made sense. She was growing fond of the cowboy, much more then what she had when she had watched the show, but she was still secretly fangirling over the one character that she shouldn't be fangirling over. At all.

A loud thump on the door caused the petite femme to jump away from the window and slip, splashing water out of the tub as she struggled to regain her balance. Another thump, this time softer as Clay called out, "Kelsey?"

"Yeah?" Kelsey called back sinking lower into the water, imagining Clay on the other side of the door with his hat pushed against his face shyly.

"I-I'm mighty sorry for interrupting, but Denisa asked if I could tell you it's curfew. Are ya heading to bed any time soon?"

Kelsey's eyes trailed towards the window, and back to the door. "Uhm...yeah. Give me a few more minutes, Clay, thanks."

He let out a small chuckle and said, "Well of course, darlin'." Before shuffling away hurriedly, just below the speed of a run. She smiled despite herself before frowning. She sat in the tub for a few minutes silently brooding over the two options she was forcing herself to choose.

She ran a hand through her hair, and leaned her head against the window once more biting her lip. She sat up abruptly spilling a little bit of water over the side of the tub as she made a stern expression. She drained the water and grabbed her towel, rubbing at her limbs hurriedly. When she deemed her self dry she tossed her towel aside. She stumbled out of the tub and fought for balance as she yanked on her pajamas on the wet tile. "Sorry, guys, but I'm gonna break some rules tonight."

**(x.x) Later that night ****(x.x)**

Well…she did say to Denisa that she wasn't going out in the middle of the night. It's _one_.

Kelsey was smiling despite herself as she ducked under an outcropping listening as one of the elder monks walked across the roof top.

She couldn't stand it anymore. She just wanted _one_ hour to herself. One hour is all she needed. She loved the monks, loved the people, but the rules were making her antsy. Being constantly watched made her feel like she was being scrutinized and judged, and they were starting to watch her more and more as the week went on and she became a bit more reckless. They should watch her, and they had good reason to. Just, they weren't very good at it. And anyways, one hour isn't that long. A quick run out then back in. Piece of cake, and no one had to know.

Kelsey leaned her head out of the outcropping at the sound of his retreating footsteps and bolted into the botanical garden behind a tree. She squinted her eyes and darted to another tree, ears straining to hear any footsteps. From watching the "watchdogs" she had learned that they had one little flaw in their security. The three men on the rooftops at different levels would go in a slow continuous circle in different directions, and at one point would all be in a line at the front of the temple, not realizing they were in that position leaving the back rooftop open. The guard that walks through the gardens had a bad habit of tipping his head in, looking around, and not coming back for an hour so he could go eat some food.

That gap in the security was about to come now.

A rather large monk walked beside her and she froze, eyes focused on the ground. It was so dark she could've been mistaken as a rock as long as she didn't move, and thankfully the monk didn't see anything out of the ordinary as he turned to her left and walked out of the garden at a hurried pace so he could go eat his sandwich as he usually did. Now she had one minute to run over the wall and be back before the rooftop guards went around to the back once more.

Kelsey darted off and jumped onto a bench, throwing herself up and catching the wall. And with a small grunt she was landing on the other side and running into the woods with a gleeful giggle.

**(x.x)**

Kelsey tripped over the low hanging branch but quickly caught herself stumbling into a wildflower filled clearing. She hefted her bookbag higher on her back and ran into the moonlit clearing.

It was a full moon out tonight and it showed her its' light through the leaves and in the openings but otherwise let her find her ways through the woods, and she finally made it here. She could see it from the temple, atleast the top of the opening, and she was glad she went out for it…despite breaking the rules. It was large enough for her to take close to 2 minutes to walk any way from the center to reach the edge. A small stream made its way through the clearing almost neatly separating it in two halves.

She walked to the stream and kicked her tennis shoes off and dropped her backpack into the grass beside her before hesitantly letting her foot into the water. She stepped in and let out a small laugh at the feeling of the cold water circling her shins and the mud curling between her toes.

This felt wonderful. She turned to sit in the grass before her joy was shattered by a cold laugh behind her.

"It does indeed feel nice to break the rules, doesn't it little one?"

So much for an hour to herself...

* * *

**Okay! Hope you guys enjoyed I already have the other chapter underway so thank you for your reviews and I hope you enjoy!**


	11. Wishes: We All Golem Issues

**I've been forgetting to add this!**

**Xiaolin Showdown and its characters belong to Christy Hui, and Warner Brothers**

**Kelsey, and Denisa belong to me. :3**

**(x.x)**

"Hey there cucumber breath." Wuya's lips curled back in a snarl as Kelsey regarded her with a smirk lowering the Tangle Web Comb that she had been painfully clutching. "And since when do you use the phrase 'little one'?" Kelsey tilted her head to the side with an impish smile.

"I guess I _could_ continue calling you brat." Wuya mused, placing a finger delicately on her chin. Kelsey threw the witch a cross look and stepped out of the water, and into her shoes causing them to let out a loud 'squelch!'. "So…" Wuya began slowly her eyes trailing around the field. "A little crow told me you were alone… and I thought…maybe bringing you to Chase Young may put me in his good graces."

Kelsey barked out a laugh. "Good graces? You've been nothing but a traitorous snitch since you returned to your bod-" Kelsey trailed off her eyes widening slightly at the realization of her mistake and the thoroughly amused smirk on Wuya's face. Wuya tilted her hip and crossed her arms over her chest smirking widely, her toxic green eyes shining.

"You have a bad habit of spilling out things don't you?" Kelsey frowned at Wuya's taunt, and she resigned to the fact that there was no use denying anymore. Yes, maybe hide it from the monks so their head wouldn't explode, but to Wuya and Chase…they were figuring- no; _had_ figured out that she and Denisa knew too much. How the girls knew they didn't know and that was what they wanted to know.

"Yeah…yeah I do." Kelsey heaved a sigh, and heaved her bags onto her shoulders, eyes narrowed at the witch.

"Finally admitting to it?"

"I haven't admitted to anything." Kelsey snarled in a low voice, stalking in a wide arc around Wuya. "How does Chase Young not know you're here?" Wuya turned and followed Kelsey slowly, eyes shining in the dark eerily.

"His crow is tied up in my closet, he hasn't received the message. And I come and go as I please." Kelsey raised an eyebrow at the witch who furrowed her eyebrows at the apprehensive teen. "I do!"

"I seriously doubt that." Kelsey scoffed, "You're not one to trust." Kelsey could just imagine Wuya sputtering out a rather lame excuse to Chase as she ran out of the citadel. Wuya seemed to sense her thoughts and threw her an annoyed look.

"Neither are you apparently; sneaking out of the temple in the middle of the night."

"It's actually one in the morning."

Wuya waved off her snarky remark and said, "Enough small talk. It's time for me to take you back to Chase."

"Ha! You and what army?" Kelsey threw her arms out with a smug smirk. "You have no powers. Chase took them all away, and I, have a Wu." Kelsey smirked triumphantly until Wuya quirked a brow at her and held her hands out.

"Oh…"

"Yeah." Wuya purred as Kelsey stared at the witch's glowing hands, and backed up slightly a cold chill running through her. Kelsey pointed at Wuya feebly.

"You…you have your powers back."

"Oh, yes, I do." Wuya positively purred, smirking at Kelsey as she stumbled back, her eyes focused on the toxic green flowing off her hands like tendrils of smoke. "Limited, but enough to subdue you, you little brat."

"Ah shit!" Kelsey cried out as Wuya threw her arms in the air and stone appendages shot out of the ground. Kelsey stumbled back and shrieked as a ball of toxic green whizzed by her head.

"Kelsey!" Kelsey whipped around at the familiar voice, and gasped as large arms scooped her up and held her close.

Kelsey gave an astonished look at her savior and whispered a breathless, "Clay!?"

"What in tarnations are you doing here?" He questioned harshly, setting her down, and clutching her close, eyes trailing around the clearing warily as golems clambered out of the earth and the once triumphant Wuya was glowering at the duo.

"I- I just needed out! I was- I…I'm sorry…" Kelsey whispered, shaking slightly. She was overwhelmed now, seeing the kind of danger she had put herself and now, Clay in. She could've just run from the damn witch and saved her and Clay the trouble by staying in the Temple in the first place. Even though this was a world in a cartoon she watched as a child, it was real. She was here, it was now, and she could get hurt, or even killed. Life was life no matter where you were at.

"I wanted to ask ya a question, and thought I'd see if you were up. You're lucky I actually managed ta muster up the courage to go check on you." He heaved a sigh and rubbed her back slightly murmuring, "Now, now, Kelsey. Calm down there, sweetpea. We'll get out of this." Clay tensed suddenly, and lifted Kelsey off her feet and threw her over his shoulder as a hand shot up and grabbed at the air where Kelsey had been standing a moment ago. He back tracked, and kicked his leg out, the golem's arm crumpling to dust.

"Clay, behind you!" Clay grunted in surprise as Kelsey was ripped out of his arms, and he was knocked to the ground. He looked up just in time to see Kelsey get thrown into a golem's stomach that resembled a cage. Much like the one he and his group had been forced into when Raimundo had betrayed them long ago.

"I gotcha Kelsey!" He called out, jumping to his feet and smashing a few golems to dust as he made his way to the furiously screeching girl.

"What were you going to ask me?" Kelsey called above the sound of furiously attacking golems, and Wuya's cackling.

"Is right now really the time?"

"Yes!"

"Well…ya see… uh… I feel like you are more lovely then a ladybug eating a pest."

"_What_!?" Wuya and Kelsey both questioned, making a face of equal disgust and confusion.

"Uh! I mean more- I-"

"Spit it out cowboy!" Kelsey yelled, struggling in the cage and kicking at the walls.

"I kinda like you a lil' bit!" he bellowed, sending one last shock wave out blushing furiously as he knocked another golem to the ground. He turned and caught sight of the wide-eyed look on Kelsey's face before focusing on Wuya and lunging at her.

Sure he couldn't hurt her, but he could scare her, or he could threaten her to release Kelsey. He had found over the last week of getting to know her that he really liked Kelsey. Raimundo and Omi were borderline in love with Denisa and her quick wit, but Kelsey had gradually reserved herself and relaxed seeing that she and her companion were no longer in danger and that left her open to how she really was when she was calm. Not seeing her so guarded, and seeing her so vulnerable without putting up a shield in his presence was wonderful considering how guarded she was with the others. Save for Kimiko where the three girls would huddle up and whisper in hush tones about the boys. He really did like her, and he wasn't going to let a witch like Wuya take her; not without a fight.

"Aw, Clay I-Augh! _Clay_!" Wuya let out a loud cackle, and raised an eyebrow at the cowboy who was clutching the front of her dress in fistfuls and looked frantically to Kelsey who was crumpled in the bottom of the golem's stomach. He watched the walls close in and she screamed again. "_Augh, it hurts_!" Kelsey screeched her voice cracking as she struggled in the cage. "Clay, I'm sorry for being stupid!" Kelsey thrashed, her breathing becoming erratic as the walls came closer crushing her slowly. "_Clay_!"

"Set me down or I'll crush her."

"You wouldn't!" Clay bellowed in Wuya's face, lifting her higher.

Wuya curled her hand and smirked at him, murmuring, "Oh? Don't think I will do you?"

After a loud snap Kelsey let out a scream of absolute agony and burst into tears, her sobs ringing in the cowboy's ears, and he relented. He set the witch down roughly and backed up slightly so as to give the woman room.

"Don't you dare hurt her." He snarled as Wuya smiled triumphantly and walked to the caged girl and reached in petting Kelsey's head as the petite girl continued to sob in pain.

"Hurt her? Why would I hurt her? She's my ticket to getting my full powers back. Chase Young has been waiting patiently for one of those girls to show up, and you just made it so easy, didn't you, Kelsey was it?" she cooed to the sobbing girl who cringed away from Wuya's touch. "Yes. Now, turn around cowboy, or you won't like what happens, because though I can't kill her, if she ends up in his hands broken from head to toe it'll make it that much easier for him and I."

"To do what?"

"To get answers of course, now I have to go cowboy." She said curling a finger issuing a shriek from the girl.

Clay stepped back, his eyes focusing on Kelsey who was gazing at him with water eyes. 'Go' she mouthed, and gave him an equally watery smile before cringing from Wuya who smirked at her.

"I'll save you Kelsey." He promised stepping back into the tree line. Wuya let out a boisterous cackle and waved her hand, the small group of golems disappearing in a green mist. As the mist faded out the grounds were revealed to be riddled with craters and broken pillars from where the golems once were. He took a deep breath, turned, and ran for the Temple his heart aching knowing that Kelsey was both in pain and horrified. "I promise."


	12. Wishes: Failed Plans & No Reward For You

**I've been forgetting to add this!**

**Xiaolin Showdown and its characters belong to Christy Hui, and Warner Brothers**

**Kelsey, and Denisa belong to me. :3**

**Diol belongs to Crystallicsky~**

**I'm ashamed of my last chapter guys… I was rushing because I didn't know to bridge the gap of where I was and what I want and I shouldn't have ;A; Post will be a little slower with work, school and family life hanging in the balance but I shall provide soon, and the provisions shall be grand my children! **

**I think maybe every Wednesday should be fine. c: **

**Anyways I hope you guys enjoy this one while I hide in a corner and cry ;-;…**

**(x.x)**

"Clay." Clay lifted his head out of his hands, blue eyes dully focusing on Master Fung. The room was now silent save Denisa's quiet sobbing and Kimiko trying to soothe her, and Omi and Raimundo shifting in aggravation having just fought with their Elder and Dojo. "You know we don't blame you… we just wish you had warned us before going out on your own…" Fung murmured, resting a hand on Clay's shoulder.

"I…" he fell silent, dropping his head before whispering, "Is there a way to save her?"

Master Fung hesitated, eyes going to Denisa who had looked up tearfully at the Xiaolin Master. He dropped his eyes letting out a low sigh, "I'm afraid not. Atleast not yet; it's too dangerous to risk all of you on a very delicate situation like this. Wuya didn't hesitate to hurt Kelsey, and she may do it again if you anger her; even if she has already given her to Chase Young."

Raimundo stomped his foot, a growl producing from his throat. "Master Fung; she needs us."

"Yes, but she needs us when we can save her. If we go to save her and she gets fatally wounded in the process…I… I think it'd be best that we trust that she will be strong enough to endure this kind of situation until we can save her without bringing her in any danger or harm."

Denisa's crying started up again and she pushed her face into Kimiko's shoulder sobbing openly as she imagined the pain her friend was in, the fear running through her veins.

Denisa cried even harder as the guilt she felt for not taking better care of her friend began to settle into her stomach, and it was positively burning. She had seen the way Kelsey was acting, seen the signs, but she was too dumb to notice them! She bit her lip, fury now filling her being. If Kelsey had been patient, if she hadn't been so stupid herself she wouldn't have gotten in that situation in the first place! She wouldn't have gotten kidnapped, or hurt, but that was Kelsey; a twitchy, excited, loving, go-lucky girl who threw care to the wind when she felt like it except when Denisa was involved. She was overprotective of her friends, but careless with her own safety, she was wonderful, but dumb.

"So we're just going to leave her there?" Omi questioned weakly, large eyes narrowed in comprehension and worry.

"For now…yes."

Denisa stood abruptly, and wiped at her face, muttering a quick, "Excuse me," and darted out the door. The monks gazed on, and after a moment Clay stood and put his hat on his head, following in her direction. The other monks gave each other a look before looking to Fung.

"I know…but we have to trust that Kelsey will be strong enough to withstand whatever is thrown at her until we come up with a good plan." Master Fung murmured softly. "Come. Let us get something to eat." His eyes trailed to Dojo who was curled up silently in his collar and watched as the little dragon nodded faintly. "Clay, and Denisa will join when they are ready."

**(X.X)**

Chase gazed at Wuya who was waltzing into the citadel with a golem at her side; a _cage_ golem.

He narrowed his eyes and quirked a brow at the sight of a pallid arm hanging out of the bar and swinging to and fro as the golem walked. Wuya hurried in front of the golem, blocking Chase's view and ran up the steps to him. She stumbled to a halt beside him panting slightly as she twiddled her thumbs.

"I-uhm- I got you a-"

"Lie. Not that I wasn't expecting it, but you clearly did not visit Spicer. As well as the fact that it is three in the morning. So what, more like _whom_, have you brought back to me?" Chase interrupted, staring as the golem stopped a few feet before the two.

"Someone you have too much honor to kidnap."

The golem's stomach opened and the brunette girl tumbled out and crumpled unceremoniously at the golem's feet, gasping and grunting in pain as she clutched at her ribs and legs. They were heavily bruised and some joints looked as if they had been popped out of place, and a definitely broken leg.

Her eyes fluttered open and focused on Chase for a split second before she clenched them shut again and hissed in pain as the clumsy stone golem moved her broken leg. It had been trying to move out of the way but the golem was too klutzy to notice the harm he was inflicting on the writhing girl.

She dug her fingers into the marble and dragged herself closer to the duo out of the golem's path, throwing it a vicious glare before slumping against the marble once more, apparently too worn out to do much more than move a foot and seemed to be fighting to both stay awake and bite back her pain.

Chase Young took a deep breath, eyes narrowing into slits as his eyes carried towards Wuya who was gazing happily at the girl as she struggled on the floor, writhing in pain. The damned witch was too stupid and impatient to realize why he hadn't kidnapped her in the first place. Yes, he had an honor code to keep but he wasn't daft enough to let two girls that seemed to know things that they shouldn't out of his grip. He needed to be patient, either to earn their trust, or gain their loyalty whichever came first. But of course Wuya's craving for her full powers makes things a thousand times more difficult than what it should have been.

He bit his tongue and closed his eyes for a moment taking a deep breath. "Because I wanted her loyalty so she would tell me what I wanted no matter what. And you harmed her?" Chase growled in a low tone surprising the witch. She was never going to get her full powers if she left him angry even if she did bring him the girl.

"Only roughed her up a bit; she wouldn't stop fighting." Wuya muttered innocently, both watching as Kelsey struggled to get off her broken leg and off of any popped joints; her emerald eyes were glaring daggers at the witch causing Wuya to shift her stance.

"Would you if a Heylin was in your presence and you were a mortal?" He questioned sharply. Wuya cringed away from his words. No, in all honesty she wouldn't. If she were mortal that was, but this wasn't the case. This was where she gave this brat to Chase and she got her powers back. _She was going to get them back_.

She puffed up her chest slightly, toxic eyes narrowing at Kelsey who was now lying still on the floor, emerald eyes, though still watery, were still glaring daggers at the witch. "But she was saying things when I went to get her that you would be interest-"

"She blathers about it all the time, witch. Do you think I am that daft not to notice how she and her friend converse?" He mused, putting his arms behind his back. He had admittedly been watching over them for the past week, mostly when they were outside. He needn't be into their lives _in_ the Temple considering they were outside more than inside. When they were alone they mention their situation now and again but never give details. He assumed it was because the girls were afraid of being overheard.

Chase snapped his fingers and a jaguar that had been sitting silently by his side, shifted and transformed into a rather tall dark-skinned man. Kelsey's eyes widened as she gazed at the cat-now warrior silently, her eyes scanning his form curiously as he neared. "Ocelotl?" Kelsey mumbled weakly, raising an eyebrow as the man crouched before the girl. Her emerald eyes scanned the amused looking man as he studied her wounds.

He was tall with broad shoulders, dark skin that on his hands and legs were riddled with fairly faint scars and silky black hair that flowed a little past his shoulders, but what made her realize that he was jaguar warrior by what he was wearing. A large skinned jaguar pelt lay across his shoulders and torso, its head rested upon his own almost like his face was appearing from the open-mouthed beast, and he had a curved blade at his side, (Almost like his claws had he been in his other form, she noted) ready to slice at anything that would put his Master in danger. If she remembered right Chase had called him Diol.

He crouched beside her, and she twitched as he put a hand under her head, and another under her knees. "No, don't…please." She whimpered, hand raising and hissing frantically as her body was moved. Her popped joints were on fire, and her broken leg was positively screaming, the abrasions on her legs from the stone grinding on her was painful even when nothing was touching them. She thrashed her good leg, panting heavily as her broken leg was jostled, tears once more springing to her eyes. She felt Diol hold her a little tighter, but still as gently as possible as he lifted her up, and held her against his chest. The pain was excruciating, and she was beginning to see spots as she finally made a small sound of pain; a small hissing shriek as he took his first step. Another step and her world began to fade into black as she slumped against his chest, unable to take the pain much more.

Chase Young turned away from Wuya and walked towards his bedroom, ready to go back to sleep at this ungodly hour of the night. He trusted Diol to heal the girl properly, and help her stay comfortable until she's in a better condition to answer his questions.

"Wh-Wait! Shouldn't I get some kind of reward?!"

"You think I give rewards out, Wuya? You don't know me very well do you?" he chuckled, turning down a corridor, and listening as Wuya thrashed furiously, hissing and spitting in anger and then shrieking as she smashed her foot into a stone pillar.

Idiot.

* * *

**That's all for now ;-; Hope you guys enjoy! See you next week!**


	13. Wishes: Apologies and Flopping Fish

**Bear with me, this is going to be a little rough at first, but I promise it will get better :)**

**I've been forgetting to add this!**

**Xiaolin Showdown and its characters belong to Christy Hui, and Warner Brothers**

**Kelsey, and Denisa belong to me. :3**

* * *

"Denisa…? I'm mighty sorry… 'bout everythin'." Denisa turned her head to see Clay standing in the doorway of the Shen Gong Wu vault. She had gone for a short walk and found herself in the building which she had always found rather beautiful when the show had aired.

She needed to get some air. She had been close to throwing a fit infront of the others and that wasn't something she'd like them to see; especially if her fury focused on Clay who was already feeling lower than dirt at the moment. He hadn't thought about the long-term plans but had instead thought she was quite possibly in trouble and ran after her. Something that a good majority of the monks (including she, herself) would have done.

She heaved a sigh, blue-green eyes sliding away from him as she said in a low, broken voice," It's not your fault, Clay… She was being stupid, and made a stupid mistake because she was stupid, and I was too stupid to notice." She slumped against the wall, and narrowed her eyes at her hands, her lips set in a grimace. Clay walked to her side and slid down beside her.

"No, we were all stupid… not sayin' you or Kelsey are stupid, but…" Clay trailed off, biting his lip as he thought of a better way to properly explain. Denisa smiled faintly, and waved a hand.

"I know what you mean, Clay."

"Yeah…" The two fell into awkward silence before she tilted her head up at him a suspicious look on her face.

"So…why were you up so early looking for Kelsey?"

He flushed slightly, tipping his hat and he murmured, "I wanted to tell her that she was like a raindrop on a hot, cloudy, muggy day."

"**What**." Denisa deadpanned and looked at the cowboy who slapped his face blushing all the harder.

"I wanted to tell her that I thought… she was the bee's knees?"

"Bees knees? As in-"

"I wanted to tell her I liked her…" he ground out, looking away as Denisa smiled slightly, shouldering him.

"So, Clay finally likes someone, eh?" Denisa cooed, smiling up at Clay who was now blank faced and watery eyed again. Denisa bit her lip slightly seeing this sudden change.

"Mhm… and I lost her; now you guys won't get home…"

Denisa shook her head, and stood reaching a hand out to him. "…no, just misplaced her. We'll get her back, and she and I will find our way home." He grabbed her hand and the two walked out of the vault to the rest of the group. She bit her tongue to keep from adding, _'But I don't know if that's even possible anymore.'_

**(x.x)**

"_Denisa_?!" Kelsey lurched up, eyes straining to focus in the dim room, hands flying to her stomach as it heaved. She pulled her legs up, fingers clutching at her clothes as she clenched her jaw. She felt achingly sick and her head was spinning. "Nisa?" Kelsey moaned, dropping her hands and making a face at the feel of the silky fabric beneath her fingers. She surveyed the room (Or atleast tried to). It was small, possibly the size of a 10'x10' room with three small candles beside the silk covered twin-sized bed she was struggling with; it was a simple dark room. A loud click filled the room.

"What…? Nisa? _Nisa_!? _Denisa_!?" Kelsey called frantically, eyes wide as she flailed her arms around, trying to untangle from the bedspread holding onto her. She kicked her legs out, and rolled sharply to the right landing, and groaned loudly at the pain in her stomach when she landed so roughly on the marble floor, and tried to get up. Her head was spinning so much it got to the point that she was struggling and thrashing. She knew that she probably looked like a floundering fish but it didn't matter. No one was going to see her struggle, right?

A chuckle filled the room followed by the clinking of silverware as it was set down, and the sound of boots stopped by her face causing her to pause in her flopping. "Fell down did we now?"

She struggled to lift her head, but she couldn't see much with her vision swimming so she fell still once more muttering a soft, "Yes…help would be appreciated…" Hands flipped her over gingerly, and scooped her up with ease leaving the girl to fumble with her words of appreciation as she tried her hardest to be light, and keep from heaving on his clothes. The stranger set her down gingerly on the bed and she looked up just in time to see golden eyes before hers. She stiffened, eyes wide as she realized who had picked her up.

Chase Young.

Kelsey screeched, her foot rising and planting itself into his chest as she lunged for the other side of the bed. Chase Young grabbed her ankles quickly, keeping the girl from flipping over the side and dragged her back, an eyebrow quirked curiously at the girl as she suddenly stilled, arms wrapping around her stomach and groaning loudly.

He chuckled and surveyed her asking, "Not thinking about doing that again are we?" She shook her head and groaned once more confirming his assumption and he released her, nonchalantly turning around to the silver platter he had set down and asking, "Would you like some tea? It'll sooth the stomach."

He watched as she gradually relaxed, sweat gathered on her brow as she fought with her nausea which was normal. Diol had both cleaned her wounds and made a splint for her broken leg and Chase had come in the next morning to heal them feeling that there was no chance for infection after Diol's treatment. What she had now was close to a few month's recovery time shortened into a span of a day and the body was struggling to accept that, but most of all; she was hungry. She had been asleep all day yesterday and almost all day today, Chase had been wrapping up for the night in the study when Diol had told him that she was thrashing around on the floor…like a fish.

He looked to her and she sat up weakly with a small groan and stared at the cup he was offering to her and she looked at him suspiciously, her stomach suddenly making a 'squelsh' sound and she hesitantly took it. She retreated away from him, avoiding eye contact, and gave him a wary look before taking a sip. It seemed to hit the spot unlike what she had originally thought it seemed because she relaxed greatly, and took another sip, a hum of approval reaching Chase's ears.

She seemed to still have a healthy fear of him and she was now curled up on her temporary bed fighting both hunger and the nausea that would go away once she had something in her, but he wasn't here just to check up on her. Since he couldn't win her loyalty because of that blasted witch he would have to convince the girl that she could trust him. Something he's done before, more times than he can count, but usually they were strangers, and though she was a stranger to him; _she_ knew about him… more than she would seemingly admit.

"Come with me," She paused and stared at him nervously and he reiterated, "I have food for you to eat. You've been asleep for almost two days; I'm sure you're famished." He offered her a hand, but she gave him another wary look, and put the cup in it instead causing the Overlord's lips to quirk into an amused smirk. She slid off the bed as he set the cup down on the tray and opened the door for her, or tried to.

"I got it." She muttered, swatting his hand away and yanking it open, her knuckles white. Chase smirked slightly as she tried her hardest to appear stronger than what she felt in his presence as she leaned against the wall with a hand outstretched and walking away from him.

"Ahem…Wrong way, little one."

She huffed at his chuckle and twisted around muttering, "I know that."

She let out a small huff; arms still wrapped tightly around her stomach as she followed after him, and soon found herself gazing at the interior in awe. They stayed silent, and Kelsey finally took notice of where she was going when she almost ran into him, and skidded to a stop, centimeters away from running into his back.

_"Don't turn around, don't turn around. Please, don't turn around!"_ she begged in her mind, knowing if he turned she would most likely get hit in the head by his shoulder blade, and the armor on it didn't look too soft either.

Thankfully for the young girl, he turned to the left, and walked through a door, motioning for the girl to walk through.

She hesitated, green eyes once more meeting gold ones before she quietly trudged through the doorway, her bare feet softly padding against the marble, and arms wrapped tightly around herself, as if to keep herself together.

Chase let the door swing shut, and motioned for the shaking girl to sit in the large back chair, set on the end of a long elegant table, where at the other end another chair sat.

Kelsey slid herself into the chair, and let out a small gasp as the chair gently slid forward, and snapped her head around to see Chase walking away, hands behind his back, before seating himself gracefully in the opposite chair from her.

Chase Young snapped his fingers, leaning back in his large chair, his fingers laced together, and gazing at her over them.

Kelsey gazed at him warily before saying, "Is there something on my face…Oh man." she fell silent, her eyes focused hungrily on the food spilling out on trays from the kitchen being carried in by tigers, cougars, leopards, and lions, setting them on the long table, and slinking away. "I…" she could feel her mouth start to water at the sight of some of her favorite food, and finally gave in to the craving, and braved the fear of the big cats. She clambered out of her chair, grasping the plate the tiger was going to give her, and pouring food onto the plate. She occasionally threw a bit into her mouth, her cheeks puffing out with the food in her mouth. "You have so much food!" Kelsey said her cheeks flushing at her rudeness.

"Chose what you like. Don't be picky." Chase Young said an amused smirk on his face. That smirk seemed to always be on his face, Kelsey noticed.

"I'm a picky eater." Kelsey admitted sheepishly, before grabbing a bunch of shrimp, and dumping it onto her plate. "But you seem to know what I- oh! Is that no bake cookies!?" she cried, eyeing the plate of cookies nearest the Immortal, who was watching the hungry girl in amusement.

"Yes." She started forward, but paused 5 feet away from him, eyeing him then the cookies, then him again.

"Can I have some?" she asked slowly, an uncertain look on her face. Chase Young smirked slightly seeing the girl struggling with herself on whether to go near him or not. He waved his hand to the cookies, inviting her to grab some. She seemed like such an open book when she was this way. She seemed at the moment, to him, like she was extremely fragile, only one harsh word away from breaking.

It seemed the invitation of the cookies were too much for the shaky girl, for she started forward once more, and snatched a few from the plate, and quickly backed up, starting for her seat once more.

She clambered back into her seat, shaking furiously, and finally Chase said, "I don't think you are so afraid, nor cold to be shaking that bad are you?"

She shook her head. "It's hereditary from my mum. If I'm really hungry, or tired, or sick I'll start to shake, but I'm always cold. I'm "coldblooded."" She said rolling her green eyes, stuffing her cheeks full, and ignoring the nagging thought that she was before a villain her cheeks flushed, knowing she must look like a pig, and slob. Her stomach was in more danger than her life at the moment.

Chase simply sat in his chair asking if she felt better, or if she rested well; simple yes or no questions so she could focus on food and he wouldn't have the need to stare at her open mouth full of food as she explained a lengthier question. She soon began to relax in his presence, which she couldn't figure out why she was. That was a danger all in its self but she felt that maybe…just maybe he wasn't mad at her for kneeing him…?

Chase finally let her eat in peace, not making any comments, as he gracefully ate at his own…food; which seemed to be a type of soup in an elegant bowl with intricate dragons on it. Kelsey eyed it for a few moments knowing exactly what it was and shivered in disgust before resuming eating hungrily.

After a moment a tiger slunk in and stood beside the girl, looking at her expectantly, and she, not knowing what to do, held out a good sized chunk of pork for it to eat. The cat blinked in surprise, but after a quick glance at his Master, snatched it delicately from the girl, and swallowed it easily before continuing to gaze at her.

"What?" Kelsey questioned softly after swallowing down what she had in her mouth with difficulty. She needed something to… oh. "Are you here to get me a drink?" the cat nodded its big head. "Um…white milk? Please?" she said, grinning sheepishly, still unnerved by seeing how easily the cat had swallowed the pork, and it wasn't a small piece by any means. It gave another nod, before stalking off.

Soon all you could hear was the clinking of silverware on china, and small swallowing sounds from both people in the room.

"Um…what am I to do after we're done eating?" Kelsey asked quietly, looking towards the Immortal, questioningly, before carefully taking the glass full of milk from the tiger that looked like it was having a problem balancing it. She quickly wiped her chin feeling a bit of gravy dribble down it.

"I will show you your room, and you shall clean yourself, change, and then I will let you wa-"

"Chase!" Wuya yelled, as the door burst open causing Kelsey, who had been trying to eat some mashed potatoes and gravy, to jump violently and get hit in the face by the small amount of food she had scooped up into the fork.

Kelsey froze clumps of mashed potatoes on her shocked face. She let out a small, "Ow!" before gently rubbing at her eyes, and doubling over rubbing at them furiously now.

Chase gazed at the girl, not knowing whether to laugh, or check is she was alright, but Wuya interrupted his decision making by snapping out, "There's a new Wu. It's-Oh, hello there _little girl_."

Kelsey pursed her lips, sat up straight and in the most coy voice she could muster she said, "Oh, hello there _grandma_."

Chase stifled a chuckle behind his soup and watched as the witch bristled at the smiling woman and the only thought that ran through his head was that this girl… was going to be an interesting one.

* * *

**-falls over and dies-**


	14. Wishes: Yoga Pants and Interrogations

_**Sorry for the delay guys… a friend of mine passed away last week, and I wasn't in the writing mood so I wrote tid-bits and finished it up this week, but I made sure to take a bit more time and add more details and it should pick up soon so I hope you all enjoy my little ones.**_

**Xiaolin Showdown and its characters belong to Christy Hui, and Warner Brothers**

**Kelsey, and Denisa belong to me.**

**Diol belongs to the lovely Crystallicsky**

* * *

Wuya finally let out a low 'hmph' at the girl before turning her attention back to Chase, and Kelsey looked away with a rather large frown as she let out a few muffled grunts of pain and wiped at her watering eyes once more. Wuya ignored the cursing femme and waltzed towards Chase with a wide smirk.

"As I was saying-"

"You're the one who trailed off." Kelsey muttered under her breath as she finally lifted red-rimmed eyes and threw the witch another dirty look before continuing to eat at her food grouchily.

"There's a new Wu!"

"And why would I care for such a trivial thing?" Chase questioned slowly, amber eyes narrowed at Wuya whose smirk stayed, undeterred. Wuya knew better than to tell him of such trivial things, strong Wu were rare now-a-days, and he didn't give two cents, no, not even one cent about what this witch had to show or tell him about Wu.

She slapped both her hands onto the arm of his chair earning a dirty look from the two seated at the table, and she purred out, "It's Heart's Desire; you remember what that does right?"

"Lemme guess, the name's Heart's Desire, right? Does it show what's in your heart? More like your subconscious desires?" Kelsey questioned loudly making Wuya roll her eyes furiously to the girl who immediately stuffed a cookie in her mouth. Chase smirk grew a little before he looked to Wuya once more.

"Do you think I care for _your_ Wu? I have no use for it." he said sharply.

"Come now, it's a very useful Wu. I managed to bribe many to join the Heylin when I showed them the darkness they had in their hearts. It could work on _Omi_." She purred, hands clasped together, and cocking her head at him innocently. Her eyes suddenly flashed to Kelsey and she tilted down whispering something else that caused the man to perk up slightly, before dismissing the idea with a wave of his hand.

"I have no use for Omi and his moronic friends."

"I'm their friend." Kelsey spat out at Chase.

"And you were moronic," Wuya said lightly, "Sneaking out in the middle of the night to go play in a stream." The witch smirked as Kelsey's mind finally focused on the night mentioned. Her brain had been in a haze considering how starved and physically exhausted she was, had apparently driven any commonsense away from her mind, and done quite possibly one of the stupidest thing known to mankind. She dined with the enemy. She realized now what a predicament she was in. Well, crap.

Chase sat up a little more, and snapped his fingers as Kelsey jumped to her feet ready to bolt over the side of the chair and froze seeing a large black jaguar below her, lips curled back. She heaved a sigh, a dirty look thrown at both beasts in the room, and she sank into her chair, eyes narrowed dangerously at the smug looking Chase Young.

She ignored him and looked to Wuya and bluntly stated, "You broke my leg."

"Yes…and?"

"You broke my leg, and fractured close to everything else!"

"Well, that's what you get for going out in the middle of the night."

"One a.m." Kelsey quipped, smiling smugly as the witch bristled.

This girl's impertinence to _her_ seemed to have no bounds. She was sharp tongued, and strong-willed, aggravating, and behind all those shields this little girl puts up, a horrified little girl who seemed to just have the worst of luck. She was a pest. Yet Chase wanted her, he wanted answers. That's all he wants. Maybe once he's found them he'll dispose of her, and this whole ordeal will be over. True, Wuya enjoyed provoking the little brat at first, the reactions she gained hilarious, but then she started to get on her nerves, almost as much as little Jack Spicer, and now she was a pest; one with a whip of a tongue, and an attitude to match. Chase was going to have fun with this one.

"Enough." Chase spoke up, narrowed eyes turning to Wuya. "You're disturbing my guest." Kelsey and Wuya surveyed Chase with mingled surprise and dismay.

"Guest!? She's your _guest_!?" Wuya snapped, and silenced herself at the dark look Chase threw her, and after a final huff, stalked away and out the door, throwing dirty looks at the two people in the room. The jaguar continued to stand beside the young girl to protect her from both Wuya and from throwing herself into a dangerous situation. She seemed to have that kind of reckless quality, but knew who to throw it at as she showed once Wuya left the room.

"So…" Kelsey started quietly as Chase carried his eyes to her, "I have a lot of questions."

"As do I, little one." He chuckled softly, leaning forward on laced fingers and smirking at the suddenly uncomfortable looking femme.

"Ladies first…?" Kelsey muttered quietly, sinking into her chair a little more.

"As you wish." He chuckled, smirking a little more at her apparent sudden mood change. She gave him a mildly suspicious look and hesitantly sat up some more.

She felt like she was about to burst with all the questions that were popping up in her mind, but she reigned back the urge and instead asked one question at a time, "How long have I been asleep?"

"Two days. The night you came in, all yesterday, and half of today."

"How did I get healed up…? I had a broken leg, and fractures, and… beat up in general."

"Heylin magic."

"You healed me?"

"Of course, you are my guest. I made sure Diol," his hand waved to the jaguar at her side, "Cleaned your wounds and I healed you. You will be weak and shaky for the next few days, so even though you are my guest, you are to stay here, until you are healed fully."

She pursed her lips, and let out a hesitant sigh before murmuring a quiet, "Okay… so…who changed me? I'm pretty sure I wasn't in this when I snuck out of the Temple." She quirked a brow at Chase who smirked a bit more, as she motioned to the large silky black shirt and rather large black yoga pants she was wearing.

"A female warrior," Chase chuckled, waving a hand dismissively. "Though, those are my clothes. My warriors don't really need extra clothes considering that they always keep themselves clean and prefer to keep the clothes of their time."

Chase watched as the young girl seemed to hesitate for a few seconds, and made eye contact as she gathered the courage to ask her last question. "Ah, okay… so... Chase, why are you being so hospitable to me? You have me in your grasp again. I know you have questions, why are you letting me go when I'm healed, when I'm right here?"

"Because I don't need Wuya's "help" to get you for myself little one." She tensed, his words light, but chilling to the bone. "Is it my turn?" She nodded slightly and he smirked a little more, leaning back and asked, "Where are you from?"

"The United States." She said quickly.

"Where in the United States?"

"Ohio."

"Oh?"

"I-O. Yes…"

She quirked a brow and pursed her lips as he let out a small noncommittal noise before composing himself once more and asking, "Where in Ohio?"

"Columbus."

"Mhmm…what is your name?"

"Kelsey Destini Joanne Smith. My mother couldn't choose her favorite name, so she gave me all of them, not realizing she was going to have two more girls, but eh."

He chuckled, and surveyed her, and Kelsey felt a chill run through her. What she said wasn't a lie, it was all true, but of course it was in another universe…not from here, at all.

"How did you find yourself so far from home and on my land?"

"Uhm…to be honest we don't remember." That was a lie. "Last I remember we were in class a few weeks before they let us graduate. Ugh…I was so close to graduating." That was not a full lie.

"Why would you not be able to graduate if you went back?"

"School is over." Another lie.

"Ah…"

"Mhm…so…Wuya seemed pretty pissed that I'm a guest?"

"Yes, a guest. What else would you be?"

"When I first came here you made my companion and I prisoners." She muttered icily.

"True," he said tilting his head in a nod, "but you must admit; you were very suspicious. Ending up on my land at random, knowing things you shouldn't, and the way you have reacted to things has raised more than just my own suspicions. But…I still regard you with suspicion, and I didn't get you by my own means, meaning you are my guest because of Wuya's moronic actions, and she will be dealt with accordingly."

She took a deep breath and exhaled as Chase Young smirked a little wider at her. "She is a moron. Sorry, I detest her. And yes, maybe suspicious, but wouldn't you be scared if a rather dark and wicked looking man in a lot of armor showing up out of the blue and was-"

"Running around with a pedo aura?" She flushed and sank into her seat smiling sheepishly at his quirked brow.

"Yes…but uh…yeah, uhm…"

"You want to know why I placed you in the cell in the first place." It wasn't a question, but a statement.

"Yes."

"I was going to let you both in more comfortable places, still guarded of course, but Wuya insisted that you were spies, so until I had a talk with either of you, you were to stay in the cell, and-"

"Wait, wait, wait, _wait_. Since when has Wuya had a word in what _you_ do?" Chase quirked a brow at Kelsey's almost vicious statement, and titled his head beckoning her to continue with her explanation. "You are Chase Young correct?"

"Yes," he chuckled.

"Why the **_hell_** does that witch have any say in what _you_, the **_Prince of Darkness_**, does?"

"Prince of Darkness?" he questioned softly with an amused look in his golden eyes as he surveyed her.

"I have been staying in the Temple, remember?" Lies; she knew that long ago.

"True…"

"Right; so since when has that moron managed to wrap you around her finger?" Kelsey crossed her arms with a vicious pout as she stared at the suddenly blank faced man.

"She hasn't." he replied, his voice once amused now sounding a little stern. She had pressed a button she realized, and she decided to press more.

"But she has; you just said-"

"Yes, I know what I said."

"Wuya is-"

"What do you know about Wuya, about me?" He questioned icily, sitting up a little straighter.

Kelsey pursed her lips. She couldn't win this. If she said any more she was going to give away the fact that she was more than just foreign, but rather a literal alien in this world.

"Nothing…just what the monks told me, but they told me she was far below you on the Heylin scale since you changed…" Lie, and then truth.

He pursed his lips and nodded before asking, "Are you done questioning?"

"For now…" She said quietly watching as the large felines stalked into the room and began taking food back, the jaguar still sitting by her side. She grabbed the mildly warm ham from her plate that her stomach wasn't going to be able to take, and offered it to the big cat that gave her a slightly amused look, and ate it, disregarding the look his Master threw him. "Actually one question; is this the Jaguar Warrior that carried me to my room?" She questioned suddenly, causing the jaguar to cough while eating the ham, and for Chase to pause in talking to one of his tiger warriors.

"Yes…"

"He has the same scar on his nose… the other have scars on them too, but he has one that trails down like a claw mark." She lightly tapped the jaguar's nose causing the feline to snort in distaste and give her a condescending look before pausing as she began to scratch behind his ear.

"His name is Diol." Chase spoke as he waved the tiger he was speaking too off, and stared at the femme and his Jaguar Warrior that was practically a pool of jelly in this girl's hand, of course he reacted the same when he did it, but he had never reacted so openly to any other than he.

"Fitting for a Jaguar Warrior, I must say. I learned everything I could past cultures because I found them fascinating and my favorites were the Greeks, and the Aztecs, the Jaguar and Eagle Warriors the most." Diol's head was now at an odd angle as Kelsey leaned over the chair and scratched at his throat, cooing at the warrior. Whether it be an animal or human they still seem to love attention and affection. "Alright, I better stop before I make you feel unmanly." She chuckled at the warrior who was starting to teeter precariously.

"I think he'd enjoy it anyway." Chase spoke, catching Kelsey's attention. "How old are you?"

"18…my birthday is in a few weeks, so soon to be 19, and you?"

"A little over 1500; why are you here?"

"Wuya brought me here." He chuckled at her snarky reply and waved her off.

"What is your date of birth?"

"November 13, 1994."

"How about your family; what are they like?"

Silence.

Chase Young looked up from his hands at the dead silence to see a rather blank expression on Kelsey's face. Her eyes were watery but her dead-pan expression gave everything away. This conversation was most likely over.

"I'd rather not talk about my family at the moment." She breathed her voice like ice as she settled into the back of the chair. Chase quirked a brow at the suddenly blank-faced girl.

"Why is that?"

"Because it is not something I want to discuss." She said firmly before letting her eyes wander around the room. "Can I see where I'm going to stay?" her voice was still stern, but it was softer than it was moments ago, as she tried leaning over the chair slightly so she could rub at Diol who was now lying beside her. The feline twitched his ears at her touch but allowed the femme to rub at him. Chase now knew which subject to not touch on seeing as she clearly wasn't going to speak anymore, and stood, causing Diol to stand with him.

"Come, little one."

She slipped out of her chair and followed the man, Diol at his Master's side as the small group walked on, Kelsey tugging at the loose pants she was wearing. Kelsey pulled on the drawstrings and finally gave up with a furious huff drawing a chuckle from the two before her.

"How can you work out in these things? They're monstrous!"

* * *

**Her family is a touchy subject as you will see ****_why_**** later on, but she's trying to avoid questions while giving vague answers to others. **

**See you all next week 3**


	15. Wishes: The Little Chapter of Swelling

**Hey guys- sorry about the wait, and thank you for the support c: I'm a little swamped at the moment with personal stuff so I thought I'd lave you this little tid-bit and see how Denisa was fairing :)**

_**THIS WILL BE THE SHORTEST CHAPTER IN THIS STORY AND I'LL POST **__**ANOTHER**__** THIS WEEK :) JUST THOUGHT I'D LEAVE YOU SOMETHING INSTEAD OF NOTHING!**_

**Xiaolin Showdown and its characters belong to Christy Hui, and Warner Brothers**

**Kelsey, and Denisa belong to me. :3**

* * *

Denisa kicked her foot and held her breath as dust kicked up and blew past her, following the wind. She had pretty much stomped out of the Temple, yelling that she was going on a walk, and had managed to lose the foolish monk who had tried to follow her quite easily. No wonder why the show depicted the villains as breaching it so easily. Not to mention they had powers, while she was a mere mortal. Maybe it was just that one monk, the large one who was easily distracted, or maybe it was the fact she was just good at sneaking out. Better than Kelsey, really.

It had been two days since Kelsey was taken and everyone was in a rather foul mood, but Denisa especially. She was getting progressively worse as time went on and though it was understandable the monks didn't know how to react to her fury. They knew she was stressed considering how hectic her life has been since she got here, but she was quite literally shoving everyone away even when she tries to give them a smile

Denisa turned up the music on Kimiko's iPod that the fiery femme let her borrow and was relieved when she had learned that a lot of the music from her world was carried into this one. The creator must have listened or at the very least heard them and it caused the world _here_ to progress. Which was fairly impressive when one truly thought about it, but Denisa didn't want to think.

She wanted to go on a walk; a long one, and so she did. After close to three hours her legs were giving little aches and groans so she hesitantly relented and turned around on her little dirt path and began to walk back from whence she came, or atleast tried to.

"Denisa!?" It was faint but she heard it. She tilted her head up, and waved weakly as the monks and Dojo lowered towards her.

"Hi…"

"You're really far from the Temple." Dojo muttered slowly, his eyes fluttering around the area warily. Denisa gave him a rather snarky smirk, and waved her hand dismissively.

"I lost him 3 hours ago, if that's who you are looking for. Yeah, I needed to go on a long walk… So…what are you guys doing here?"

"We're heading back to the Temple. Care for a lift?" Kimiko questioned smiling at Denisa, and offering a hand.

"I'd appreciate it actually, whoa…Dojo what's wrong with your face?" Denisa stepped back from Kimiko's offering and pursed her lips at the sight of Dojo's face swollen up to the point his eyes look like beach-balls. The monks let out a chortle in unison and Kimiko clapped a hand over her mouth.

"Ifts anufer Wu." He sputtered through large lips, frowning at the snickering from the group.

"Ah…so your face swells up like a balloon?" Denisa questioned slowly, letting her hands drop to her side as she laughed. The first genuine laugh in days, and soon the monks were laughing with her.

"Yef." He hissed out, pouting at the group causing Denisa to smile slightly and waved at him showing she was merely teasing and began to back away.

"See you guys later?"

"No. Come on, Denisa." Kimiko spoke up suddenly, patting a spot on Dojo's back behind her.

"I can't go remember?"

The three glanced to each other before Clay leaned out for her hand, "I think ya need it, darlin'."

"…okay."

* * *

**Sorry guys- like I said- work, school, family has me a little swamped but I thought I'd give you guys a teaser anyway**


	16. Wishes: Singing and Collisions

**_Hello guys!_**

**_I'm having severe writers block, and I'd love for you guys to PM me with things you would like to see happen!_**

**_I will honestly and most-likely place it in the story if it goes along with what I'm doing c:_**

**_I'd love to see your ideas!_**

**_Please... ;-;_**

**_Diol belongs to CrystallicSky_**

**_Xiaolin Showdown and its characters belong to Christy Hui, and Warner Brothers_**

**_Kelsey, and Denisa belong to me. :3_**

* * *

_**(x.x)**_

Kimiko glanced at Denisa, and bit her lip lightly, tugging on Raimundo's shirt. He turned his head slightly and she leaned up whispering, "Should one of us sit beside her when the Xiaolin Showdown starts, Hearts Desire was a tough one to catch, and Dojo said this one was more of a toy one, but still?"

Denisa leaned forward and rested her chin on Kimiko's shoulder. "I think I can sit with Dojo." She laughed softly adding, "Your voice carries, but I'll be fine, promise." Kimiko laughed and smiled sheepishly at Denisa who waved it off with a smile.

The rest of the ride the group talked amongst themselves, trying to include Denisa, but she was relatively quiet merely nodding, or shaking her head and smiling. They knew her main focus was on Kelsey, thinking maybe, just maybe, Kelsey would be there. They knew she wouldn't be but Denisa was still hoping.

"So what is this one exactly?" Denisa questioned. Kimiko turned around, and produced a long scroll, and opened it revealing a moving picture.

"The Siren's Song. It makes the victim affected sing for 24 hours."

Denisa scrunched her nose and watched as the figure without the Wu was shot by a small ray and began to produce musical notes. Denisa stuck out her tongue and muttered, "Bleh…I suck at singing."

"Yeah, I'm not that great either." Kimiko laughed, rolling the scroll up once more and put it back from wherever she had gotten it from. "Always wanted to be, but I-"

"She's really loud."

"SHUT UP RAIMUNDO!"

_'SLAP.'_

"_OW_!"

_**(x.x)**_

"Hey…hey…" Diol looked to Kelsey as she peered at him through her door. "Can you show me around?" Diol stared at her blankly. After Chase had shown her the room she was going to be in temporarily, he told her she could explore the citadel as long as Diol stayed with her so she wouldn't go into places she wasn't allowed, and told her that she had to be in bed by 10 so that she could rest up and get out of here as possible. Which both Kelsey and Diol thought was odd considering how much he had tried to capture her beforehand and now he is rushing her out, but he did say he'd do it in his own way which was more horrifying to Kelsey then Wuya's little threats.

She had been in that room for literally 5-10 minutes and in that time span had managed to take a shower, get dressed all over again, and bother him…for three minutes now.

Diol dropped his head and nodded, standing up as the girl stepped out in a pair of Chase's shorts (which he never wears) and one of his workout shirts; both black of course. She shoved her dripping wet hair over her shoulder and smiled sheepishly at Diol as she shut the door behind her.

"So…Diol was it?"

He nodded.

"Thank you." He tilted his head at her curiously as she walked along beside him, clutching at the walls as she fought for balance. She made a face of concentration for a moment before reiterating, "Thank you for taking me on a walk. I'm sure you have more important things to do than walk me around, but…I don't want to brew on the situation. If I think about all this I'm going to have a mental breakdown." Her tone was so blunt that Diol couldn't help the little snicker from escaping his maw. She pouted at him, "Hey, don't make fun of me!"

He turned his head to her and after a few moments of contemplation, projected his thoughts to her_, 'I wasn't. It just amuses me how open and blunt you are.'_

"So you _can_ talk!"

'_Yes,'_ he chuckled_, 'You are one interesting individual.'_

"I try…hm… can I go in this one?" Kelsey leaned against a door, and looked to Diol for the yes or no and after a moment he nodded faintly and she pushed the door open, clutching the handle for dear life. She was still extremely shaky, but decided that forcing herself to go on walks was better than lying around to brew on her situation.

"Wow, this is…beautiful." Kelsey admitted as her eyes surveyed the circular room in awe. It was a training room, and resembled the round room used to fight Master Monk Guan in the first few seasons to gain back Dojo from Chase Young's clutches but this room had weapons upon weapons lined along the walls. Kelsey felt like she was a child in a candy store.

_'Beautiful?'_

"Mhm. My dad got me into weapons since he collected many ancient artifacts- weapons mostly, and my mother got me into Tang Suu Do classes so I could protect my little old self." She scoffed, leaning away from the door and walking forward. "I love swords, and my favorites are cutlasses but I love the simple Bo Staff for training. Great balance, maneuverability and great for more than just defense."

Diol was watching as Kelsey plucked a simple wooden staff off the wall, and arced it through the air with a graceful swing, and slammed it to the ground kicking up a thin layer of rubble. _'So you enjoy fighting? Why didn't you fight before?'_

"Why should I if I don't feel the need to use it? If I can run I will. I do what I think is best in that situation and facing a scary looking b-witch, Chase Young, and the rest of you guys was not making me _want_ to stand my ground and fight." Kelsey laughed, leaning heavily against the Bo staff as her legs gave a precarious wobble. "And I had Denisa. I never wanted her to be in that kind of situation. Ever." Her laughter died as she straightened herself and put the staff back, before sinking to the ground. "Ugh, I hate how weak I am."

Diol leaned over her and she smiled, rubbing his cheek.

"You are extremely affectionate for Chase's right hand man and a vicious warrior."

_'You have a very welcoming air about you.'_

"Well thank you, Diol." She laughed smiling at the warrior once more.

_'And we still have cat like qualities and you… have the hands of an angel.'_

"Pffft, I've never heard that one before." She laughed rubbing behind his ears, and watching as he simply sat there with a pleased expression, and after a few minutes she asked, "Do you guys have a garden?"

_'Yes, we do, but its Chase Young's personal garden, but there is a fountain you can go to.'_

"Wuya won't be there will she? I don't want her near me."

_'She might_.' He admitted, as Kelsey clung to him as he helped her to her feet. She was shaking furiously and Diol was half tempted to tell her that she couldn't go there either, but she was determined to move around. Atleast until she wears herself out. She stood up and smiled at the large cat and motioned for him to lead the way.

After close to 20 minutes of Kelsey and Diol talking and slowly making their way over to the fountain Kelsey was trying her best to stay off the walls and have no support, and she was doing fairly well until a certain red-head interrupted it at an intersection of corridors.

Jack Spicer slammed into her knocking her back and landing on her hips as Diol hurriedly dove underneath her back, Kelsey's arms looping around Diol's neck as she let out a string of strained curses.

"Whoa, _hey_ watch where you're go-…you're that one girl aren't you?" Jack questioned, missing the fact that Kelsey was struggling violently to keep her balance as Diol fought to keep her from smashing her head into the marble.

"Yes, I am. Now could you kindly get the fuck off of me!?" She snapped, thrusting her hips knocking a now shrieking Jack off of her and twisting around hurriedly, her grasp slipping, and managed to rest her upper torso on Diol's back, both taking a deep sigh of relief.

"Wow, you look a little…"

"Like shit? You can thank Wuya for that." Kelsey grunted as Diol eased her into a sitting position. "She beat the crap out of me, and broke my leg. It's still too stiff for me to move it properly, and the once fractured bones feel a little achy, but the muscle pain is what getting to me. I can scarcely move as well as the fact that I was healed of all that in one day and Chase said I was going to be severely weak, and he was not in any shape or form kidding." She muttered leaning into Diol as the panther sat beside her, and helped her to stay up.

Jack stared at her blankly. "Wuya did that?"

"She hates…my guts." Kelsey laughed, eyeing Jack as he started to get up, and offered her a hand. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I never thought she could be…that destructive, and nothing, I came to talk to Chase! He wants to talk about something important with me!"

"Ah, you have fun with that." Kelsey muttered hearing Diol snicker beside her. Diol's little laugh was more than enough for Kelsey to know that Jack was both lying and trying to fool himself into thinking that Chase needed use of him for something increasingly important. Jack was painfully naïve, wonderfully _intelligent_, but naïve.

Jack apologized to her lightly and after a few minutes of him scolding her for not paying attention to where she was going and making a small fool of himself infront of her he left to find Chase.

Kelsey finally turned towards Diol, "So is that how he always is?"

_'Usually? Yes. A bumbling fool who puffs out his chest trying to seem larger than what he usually is, but he is smart.' _

_"_Too bad he can't figure out how to open the front door. Denisa told me how it fell on him when all you guys had to do was clear your throat."

_'Oh, no that door has a seal on it that purposefully falls on him when he tries to open it._'

Well that was news to her. "Why?" she laughed, smiling curiously at Diol.

_'It's funny, that's why.'_

* * *

**_Sorry it took so long! I'm having...severe writers block :I_**

**_Hope you enjoy!_**

**_See you next week, loves!_**


End file.
